


Rise To The Sun

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, side smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry owns a flower shop, Louis is a writer, Zayn is a skateboarder, Liam works in a coffee shop, Niall makes delicious sandwiches and Nick throws fabulous parties. </p><p>Because, why not really?</p><p>Based on all those wonderful tumblr edits of Harry wearing flower crowns :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> why is this my life?

For the most part, Louis Tomlinson’s life had been pretty ordinary. He’s had the same set of friends since they were all running around on the playground together, and nothing had really changed. Zayn still lugged around his skateboard doing kick flips off the bench outside the coffee shop they loitered around as teens, except now Liam was the one looking at him with his arms crossed telling him to move it along before turning around to go back to work. They were the best friends he could ever ask for, but as opposite as night and day.

Which is why Louis lived with Zayn and their friend Nick - Louis knew that he would never be able to handle the constant mother hen looks on Liam’s face when he accidentally partied for three days straight, or when he never picked up any of his clothes , or when he ate bags of crisps for breakfast, lunch and dinner. So, instead he chose to visit him at work every day; scamming free drinks and day old pastries from him. Louis was a struggling writer after all.

He liked living with Nick and Zayn, mostly because Nick was pretty well off and had an amazing flat which he graciously let them pay next to nothing to live in. Mostly because Zayn was sleeping with him. Sometimes. Louis pretended not to notice when they slept in each others beds for weeks, that was until Nick ended up banging some model or waiter or whoever the fuck he would meet at the endless parties he went to. Then they would go back to sleeping in their own beds. Zayn’s answer to this was to have his own parade of men and women in and out of his bedroom, which would of course piss Nick off, which would then lead to a huge fight, which then led to them sleeping with each other once again. And repeat.

Louis pretended not to notice that either.

Louis headed to the coffee shop around the same time each day, and always took his time getting there, even though he had seen the same sights a million times over; the same fading concert posters on the lampposts, the same purple haired granny that frowned at Louis when she grabbed the morning post in her housecoat, the same pack of surly looking youths smoking on the corner during their break from school, making Louis smile to himself with memories of his own. He always waved at Niall, the friendly looking blonde that ran the sandwich stand down the road from the coffee shop, which Louis always tells himself he’s going to try one of these days, but you know. The whole struggling writer thing. He liked to think of himself as fashionably poor.

He knew all the shop owners by face now, some of them by name even, and what he didn't know was if it was really mundane that this was his life every day, or if it was oddly comfortable.  He suddenly noticed that the long abandoned shell of the sweet shop they used to frequent as kids had started to spring to life again in the form of a flower shop. He noted the sign – Styles Stems – before peering in the window, smiling at the spot where he and Liam once had a competition to see how many Maltesers they could stuff into their mouths at a time. For the record, Louis won. Fnally his big mouth had done him some good.

He noticed some movement at the back of the store and drew away from the window a little, not wanting to seem like some sort of peeping Tom with his nose pressed up against the window of a closed shop. A boy stepped out into the middle of the store, snapping garden sheers in his hand, spinning around in a circle as if looking for something. Louis took him in feet first; the white Converse trainers with the laces coming undone, black jeans that look like he was poured into them, the dove grey jumper that stretched across his back, and once Louis got to his head, he almost had to do a double take. On top of the mess of brown curls that belonged to this lanky guy was a…flower crown? Louis stared, his mouth hanging for a few moments. Louis gave him one final strange look before tearing himself away, wondering offhandedly what his full on profile looked like.

He shook his head as he pushed open the door to the coffee shop, announcing his arrival. “Morning, Li!”

He slid into his regular chair at his table in the back, knowing that Liam had heard him from wherever he was in the shop. He pulled out his notebook and pen – he was old fashioned that way, to him writing was an art form and didn’t need to be ruined by technology. He did not need a laptop. For this, anyways. His lap top was for when he got distracted and spent hours on YouTube. Which happened more than he would like to admit lately. He raised his head, smiling at Liam who was making his way over with his standard order of tea and a scone. He placed them on the table, wiping his hands on his apron, “Good morning so far?”

Louis shrugged, biting down on his pen. “Same old. Saw Zayn stumbling out of Nick’s room again before I left.” Liam rolled his eyes, a grimace forming on his lips. No, Liam did not approve of this, and no, no one was surprised. Louis didn’t elaborate. “Hey, have you seen the owners of that new flower shop around yet?”

Liam contemplated this, shaking his head. “Can’t say I have. Why?”

“I was walking by just now and the guy that was working in there was wearing a flower crown. S’bit weird isn’t it?”

Liam furrowed his brows, scratching his head. “Dunno, is it?”

Louis tapped his pen against his mouth thinking. “I don't know either. I’m going to snoop again tomorrow so I can come to a proper conclusion for my stance on flower crowns. ”

Liam laughed. “Or, you could just knock on the door and introduce yourself like a normal person?”

Louis frowned. “Well, where’s the fun in that?”

**

Sure enough the next day Louis did just that, looking around to see if anyone was watching him – like looking in the window of a not yet opened flower shop was on the same level as dealing drugs or something – before peering in again. The store looked a little more put together than the day before; there were fridges set up, display shelves lining the walls, framed artwork and photographs with pictures of different flowers in them. He could hear music playing through the glass, so it must have been turned up pretty loud in order for to reach Louis’ ears. Finally his mission was complete, because flower shop guy came dancing out of the back room with you guessed it - another crown on his head. Louis was utterly perplexed as he watched him dance, his long limbs adorably awkward, a huge goofy grin on his face even though he was alone. Well, save for Louis creeping on him. He decided his time is up and tore himself away from the window. Only to do it all over again the next day. And the day after that. And maybe for the rest of the week.

...

Louis leaned back on a bench by the skate park that Zayn had dragged him to, hanging his head over the back to try and kill some of his hangover with vitamin D. He gradually brought his head back to train his eyes on Zayn, not understanding how he could possibly be doing such vigorous movements right now seeing how much alcohol they had consumed the night before. Louis’ own stomach rolled just looking at him step one foot on his skateboard. He took a sip of the massive water he had bought from the corner market, wishing he could have it injected intravenously, because lifting it to his mouth was becoming a monumental task. Maybe their weekend partying should start on the actual weekend, and not Thursday afternoons from now on.

He had brought his notebook with him, hoping to get some writing done, but every time he opened it he couldn’t for the life of him think of anything remotely interesting to jot down in between the lines. This was quickly becoming a problem. Louis didn’t want to say it because he felt like it was a jinx or something, but it was official. He had writers block. He pouted silently, looking around the park absently when his eyes fell on a familiar set of curls, accompanied by another floral masterpiece. He walked down the path towards the bench that Louis was suffering on, and hung over Louis needed some answers. He looked perfectly happy and oblivious in the plaid shirt he was wearing, hands stuffed in the pockets of his overly snug jeans, and Louis simply couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey!” Louis shouted with his hands around his mouth, wincing at the pain in his head from his own voice.

Flower shop boy was startled out of his happy revelry, stopping mid track to turn around and see if Louis had been hollering at someone else. He pointed at himself, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes, you!” Louis bellowed again, waving him over.

He strode over to Louis quickly; a question in his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

"Well, I’m pretty sure I have a hangover so bad that I am going to need it exercised out of my body by a priest. That’s the first thing wrong. The second thing wrong is the fact that you’re wandering around a park with a flowered head band on,” Louis said pointedly. “This is not normal behavior.”

He reached up to pat his head, a grin reaching his lips again. “Oh, shit ha ha. I suppose I forgot to take it off.”

Louis looked at him incredulously. “ _Why_ was it on in the first place? That’s the real question here.”

He shrugged. “I make them out of the leftover bits we have. Got inspired one day when I was listening to that Led Zeppelin song, Going to California? “Someone told me there was a girl out there, with love in her eyes and flowers in her hair,” he sang out, smiling at Louis. “So, you know,”

Louis blinked at him a few times, staring openly. Okay the singing was unexpected. As was his speaking voice; which was slow and smooth, and washing over Louis the way butter melted on toast. He would like him to keep talking until he was fast asleep on this bench. That sounded great. Louis cleared his throat. “Right. Makes perfect sense. I’m assuming you’re the Styles in the name of the shop, then?”

He looked surprised. “You know it?”

Louis nodded, a voice in the back of his mind screaming ‘of course you know it, you’ve only been stalking him for a week’ “I walk by it most days on the way to visit my friend at work. Looks good though, what you’ve done with the place. You opening soon?”

“Mmm hmm, Monday actually. And thanks, that’s nice to hear, we, my mum and I, have put a lot of hard work into it” he paused, holding out a hand. “Harry, by the way. The Styles in the shop,” he added with a cheeky grin.

Louis smiled back. “Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Nothing exciting attached to my last name though I’m afraid.”

Harry pointed a finger in the air. “Ah, but you’re young yet. Who knows, maybe one day you’ll be the CEO of Tomlinson Tree Houses or something.”

Louis barked out a laugh. “Why the fuck would I start a tree house enterprise?”

Harry smiled at him in a way that flashed a dimple in his cheek and Louis tried his very best not to stare at it. “You kind of reminded me of Peter Pan the way you were sitting on this bench all curled up into yourself, and the way your hair is hanging out of your beanie. I dunno. The Lost Boys lived in tree houses?”

All Louis could do was stare at him again. Harry Styles was quickly becoming the weirdest person he had ever met. Harry looked at him thoughtfully, his eyes springing to life moments later. He raised his hands, indicating to Louis’ beanie. “May I?”

On a regular day no, Louis would not let some stranger – albeit he was a handsome stranger, so he couldn’t hold firm on this – touch him after sitting for 5 minutes on a park bench, especially after he just told him he looked like a fucking Disney character, but he was really too hung over to care. Maybe this was all a dream anyways. 

Harry’s hands carefully lifted his beanie off his head, placing it in his lap. He then brought his hands to his own head, pulling off the flowered headband and gently set it on Louis'. Louis watched him as he concentrated on adjusting it, his little pink tongue sticking out in between his lips. Louis wondered if this was the strangest afternoon he'd ever had. He thinks it might be. Harry finally leaned back, satisfied with his work.

He examined it once more before meeting Louis’ eyes. “I was wrong. You’re definitely more of a Puck from Mid-Summer Nights Dream.”

Louis absently touched the top of his head. “I have flowers in my hair.”

Harry smiled brightly. “Yeah, and they look good on you too!” He stood up now, brushing his curls off his forehead with his hand before looking down at Louis again. “I should probably head back, there’s still a lot to do before we open,”

The sound of Zayn’s voice interrupted them. “Hey, Lou, you ready to go…oh,” Harry turned around, and Zayn looked between the two of them, noting the flower arrangement on Louis’ head and clicked the pieces together, bcause of course Zayn knew about Louis’ new found obsession. Louis was bad at keeping anything to himself and told his friends the ridiculous things he did in hopes that they would talk some sense into him, but they only ever encouraged it. Zayn feigned innocence. “So, who’s your friend?”

Harry turned to face him, hand stuck out to greet him. “Harry. Are you the one who works in the coffee shop down the way from me?”

Zayn laughed heartily, clasping his hand in Harry’s. “I'm Zayn.” He announced his name like that would be enough to answer Harry's question.

Louis snorted. “Oh my god. Sorry Harry, Zayn here thinks he’s cooler than everyone, and no, he doesn't work there. He's a skateboarder.”

"And part time artist,"

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Wow, why don’t you just give us whole match.com profile while you're at it,”

“Whatever, that was _one_ time, and we were drunk. And let’s not forget you made one too.”

Louis face reddened while Harry watched them with amusement. He nodded at Louis. “Not to say this isn’t very entertaining, but I do really need to get back. It was nice meeting you both,”

Zayn spoke up first. “Nice to meet you too. Actually, we’re having a party at our flat tonight if you want to come by. Our roommate never disappoints.”

Harry glanced at Louis, who was still glowering at Zayn. “Sure, sounds cool. Do you mind if I bring a friend?”

Zayn waved. “Of course not, the more the merrier in the Grimshaw residence.” Louis arched an eyebrow at that statement, filing it away to torture Zayn with later. He snapped a finger at Louis. “Hey, write down the address to give to Harry,”

“I’m going to smack you in the face with that skateboard if you snap at me again.” Louis scribbled down the information anyways, passing it to Harry. He smiled down at the paper, winking at Louis before stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans. How was there even room for paper in there Louis wondered?

He clapped Zayn on the shoulder, flashing them one last grin. “See you later."

When he was far enough away Louis picked up his notebook, launching it at Zayn’s back. He hit him in square in the middle, causing him to turn around with slit eyes. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously, what are you doing dropping your ‘oh I’m an artist’ bombs on _my_ obsession. That’s not fair,” Louis pouted.

Zayn laughed, throwing his bag on the ground next to Louis before plopping down next to him on the bench. “Ah, nothing wrong with a little friendly competition.”

Louis grumbled, finally taking the ridiculous headband out of his hair. “There is when it’s you. I mean for god’s sake your cheekbones alone are unjust; I can’t compete with you throwing your artsy shit around as well. I mean all I’ve done this week is stalk a guy that works in a flower shop and sat in a park hung over with a flower head band on. I’ve haven’t written a fucking thing.”

Zayn slung an arm across his shoulders, tugging him in closer. “You’re just having an off week, Lou. You’re a brilliant writer. What are you trying to write about anyways?”

Louis let out a frustrated sigh. “That’s the thing, I have no idea. Literally. Zero ideas. And it’s really fucking irritating. I’m supposed to write this piece for a travel magazine too, but I have no fucking clue where to start.”

“Well, how long did they give you?”

Louis kicked absently at the ground, fiddling with the beanie in his hand. “I have a few weeks yet. It’s for their summer issue. Supposed to be like a things to do this summer, what’s the greatest trip you’ve even been on, blah, blah, blah.”

Zayn looked at him sideways. “We’ve done loads of summer trips, I’m sure you’ll think of something, and it will be great. I’m sure they’ll love it,” when Louis just nodded, Zayn poked him in the shoulder to get his attention. He glanced over, Zayn giving him a naughty smile. “Maybe banging the fit flower shop boy will bring you some inspiration,”

Louis gave a small laugh. “Yes, well, even though I laid my claim on him, I suppose it’s a bit early, isn’t it. Who even knows if he’s into guys.”

“He works in a flower shop and parades around in flowered headbands. There’s a good chance he’s into having a cock in his mouth.”

Louis drew a hand to his eyes. “You really need to stop sleeping with Nick. You’re slowing turning into him.”

He immediately felt Zayn tense up beside him. Louis rolled his eyes under his hand. Right. How could he forget. Zayn and Nick sleeping together was just a trick of the mind apparently. Even though Louis’ mind had seen it happening more than once this week. He dropped his hand in his lap, changing the subject. “So, do we need to pick anything up for this party?”

Zayn eased off the bench, picking up his bag to sling over his body. “Already taken care of. Got some weed off some of the boys just now. And Nick is handling the booze as per. So, we should be good. Why, did you need to get anything?”

Louis swung his legs down, hopping off the bench himself and tried to sound super casual. “I wouldn’t mind popping over to Top Man for a minute; I think all my clean shirts are in the laundry,"

He avoided Zayn’s eyes, because he damn well knew there was a smirk there. Zayn knew Louis well enough to know that he wanted to buy a new outfit to impress Harry with, and if he brought it up Louis would stand firm on his fake laundry story and then be forced to harass Zayn about Nick yet again, and Zayn knew that this is exactly what would go down, so therefore did not say a word. “Sure, yeah, I could use a few new shirts myself.”

They started heading down the path when Zayn turned, looking back at the bench. He jogged back over as Louis watched him curiously, only to see him holding the flower head band in his hands when he got back. Louis cocked an eyebrow. “We can’t leave this. Nick should definitely be seen wearing this later.”

Louis let Zayn wander ahead of him before raising his head to the sky, holding his hands up asking a silent 'why' in hopes that maybe _it_ had the answers to Zayn and Nick.

He also wondered what Harry’s favorite color was when he was searching through the t shirt section at Top Man a little while later when he suddenly remembered Harry said he was bringing a friend. Hmm. What did that mean?

This should be some party after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Nick didn’t need to wait until he was well and plastered to sport the flowered crown; he was simply delighted when Zayn presented it to him, giving his cheek a pinch before placing on his head with a wide grin. And Louis was willing to bet there was a sloppy kiss placed on Zayn’s mouth as well once he had left the room. Louis wondered if tonight was going to be a bed sharing night for them or a door slamming night as he lay on his bed, struggling to get his jeans on. Now Louis may not have been sure of Harry’s sexual preferences, but what he did know for sure was that he had a pretty great arse, so he was going to use this to his advantage. That was if he could ever get into these jeans. They were the tightest pair that he owned; Zayn had persuaded him into buying them to seduce one of their neighbors last year. It worked. In fact it worked so well, the guy almost ended up accosting Louis right there in the middle of their hallway. It carried on for a good couple of months, until the day his estranged wife caught them in a compromising position. He moved out shortly after that. Ah, memories Louis thought, when he finally heard a triumphant ‘zip’.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he rolled off the bed, smoothing out the navy blue short sleeved button down he had bought earlier, checking himself out in the mirror. Not half bad he decided. Hell, even his hair was co-operating with him for once. Maybe this was meant to work out for him. He slipped on his shoes and headed back out to the kitchen to find Nick and Zayn and a much needed alcoholic beverage. He found them at the kitchen table, joined by Liam now, who looked mildly uncomfortable while Nick and Zayn passed a joint back and forth, blowing smoke rings at each other. They stopped mid pass, shooting their eyebrows up at Louis.

Liam gaped at him, while Nick blew out a wolf whistle. “My word…Roses are red, violets are blue, those jeans are violently tight, but your arse looks great, Lou. Bravo.”

Louis rolled his eyes, as Zayn laughed hysterically. “You’re quite the poet there, Grimmy. Maybe you should write my next piece.”

“I could go on if you like. I feel like I’m having a religious experience looking at them.”

Zayn chortled, sing songing out, “Lou’s wearing his slutty jeans, Lou’s wearing his slutty jeans.”

Liam continued to stare at him in baffled amazement. “Those really are very tight, Lou. How did you even get them on?”

Zayn gave a wicked laugh. “The better question is how in the hell is Harry going to get them off?”

Nick looked at him thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should just drizzle him up with lube now. Two birds and all that.”

Liam looked between the three of them. “Who’s Harry?”

Zayn instantly looked delighted. “You mean you don’t know? Louis' only been stalking him for the past week.”

Liam shot Louis a look of concern. Louis ignored it, turning his back to grab a beer from the fridge. “It’s the guy from the flower shop, Liam. I finally met him today,” he turned around to lean against the fridge, taking a pull of his beer. “And, he is every bit as weird as I predicted him to be,”

“You’ve only just spoken to him today and already want to get in his pants?” Liam looked scandalized.

“No, Liam, that I established the first day I saw him. Anyways, he’s coming over tonight. So, the jeans are a test.”

Liam looked confused once again. “A test?”

Zayn spoke up behind a cloud of smoke. “Louis, if you could get our seemingly straight _and_ married neighbor to fuck you, anything is possible."

Louis cleared his throat, bouncing over to Liam. “Not sure what you’re talking about there, Zayn...Liam! How about a game of FIFA before this party gets into full swing,”

He guided him over to the coach, throwing an evil look at Zayn and Nick, using the ‘I will cut you’ signal on them. Now, Louis loved Liam more than anything, but there were some things he just didn’t tell him because well, he didn’t want to come off as a big slag. Louis shuddered to think of all the genitalia this flat had seen over the years. And it wasn’t as if Liam was some prude, but Louis really didn't think Liam needed to hear ‘remember the guy I blew from the Chinese take-out shop, so we now refer to him as Spring Roll’ types of things.

He handed Liam a controller with a weak smile, and even let him beat him a few times so that he wouldn’t further pursue Louis’ slutty jean story.

People started trickling in a little while later, so they went and made themselves be social, Louis keeping one eye trained on the door for Harry’s arrival. That was until he got distracted by a joint or two, and several more beers, and wasn’t at all prepared for Harry when he finally caught sight of him talking to Zayn. Louis felt someone sidle up beside him, feeling Nick’s breath tickle his ear.

“Nicely done, Louis. He's pretty fit,"

Louis swayed a bit on his feet, wishing he wasn’t as fucked up as he felt. “I wouldn’t congratulate me yet, I haven’t done anything,” he turned to face him, narrowing his eyes. “And stay away, Nicholas.”

Nick played innocent. “Who me? Please, Louis. He’s not even my type.”

Louis choked on a laugh. “Unless he’s sporting a vagina under those jeggings, I can assure you Nick Grimshaw, he is most definitely your type.” Louis frowned for a moment. “I really, really hope there’s not a vagina in there.”

Nick slapped him on the back, causing him to jerk forward. “Well, everyone from here to Siberia can see that you’re definitely not rocking one, so no problems there.”

Louis muttered a ‘fuck off’ under his breath as he damn near sexually assaulted his beer bottle staring at Harry. Louis didn’t realize exactly how attractive he was until just now. This could largely be due to the fact that he was wearing a wisp of a white t shirt with his sinful black jeans today; hanging so low that Louis could make out the tips of some sort of collar bone tattoo. He looked like he was in really good shape too. Louis needed to know what was going on with his abs immediately. Zayn had made his way over to Louis by now, nudging him in the shoulder.

“You look like a cat in heat over here,”

Louis answered him, still not tearing his gaze away. “Hilarious. I wonder how many pictures you have of Nick in that flowered headband on your phone,”

That shut Zayn up immediately. Liam joined them now, nodding over in Harry’s direction. “Louis, what are you doing, aren't you supposed to be working the jeans right now?”

They both whipped their heads at Liam. He looked at them in surprise. “What? I’m being supportive!”

Louis was going to take this good fortune while he had the chance. “Alright Liam, you haven’t met him yet. Let’s go decode Harry’s sexual preferences.”

They started walking over to Harry, who was now chatting up Niall, the friendly neighborhood sandwich guy. Louis grabbed Liam’s arm, halting them momentarily. “Hey, drop some money on the floor or something,”

“Why am I throwing money around, are we filming a rap video?"

Louis pulled on his arm in protest. “Now isn’t the time to be a comedian, just drop the money so I can bend over. And keep your eyes on Harry.”

Louis didn’t need to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes, but he obliged anyways, spilling a few coins on the ground. Louis made a production of picking them up, mostly because it was actually really fucking hard to bend over in these stupid jeans. He finally pulled himself back up, elbowing at Liam. “So?”

Liam shook his head. “Nope, sorry. Didn’t even flinch.”

“Bloody hell. Looks like I’ll have to try some other tactics.”

Harry was smiling at him curiously when they finally reached them. “Hello again, Louis Tomlinson,”

Louis’ heart rate picked up. Harry’s honey drenched voice sounded even better in his stoned haze. “Hello to you as well, Harry Styles,” he nodded his head towards Liam. “This here is my friend that works by you.”

Liam stuck out his hand. “Liam. Pleasure.”

Louis closed his eyes, his body shuddering. Mmm. Pleasure. He opened them again, all three of them giving him a strange look. Alright, what the hell did Zayn give him now? He shook it off, offering Niall a smile. “Hey, I didn’t realize you knew Nick?”

Niall grinned back, taking a sip of one of the beers he had in his hand. “Nah, I don't, I've only ever heard of the legend that is Nick Grimshaw. I tagged along with Harry here,”

Liam perked up now. “Oh, Niall! You make those brilliant sandwiches. I always mean to get one, but there’s usually a line down the block by the time I make it out for lunch.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, contemplating something. “Why is it called Standwiches by the way?”

“Because they’re served standing up. Not on flat on their sides. And it’s a sandwich stand, so…” Niall broke off, looking to see if Louis had caught on.

Louis looked in such a daze by this information that Liam worried his brain had malfunctioned. Harry watched him, biting back a laugh, when he finally glanced at Niall again. “Wow. That’s deep.”

Harry full on cackled now, hiding his laugh behind his hand. “Louis, I think we all need a little of whatever you’re on.”

Louis reached out to grab his hand, because why not, they had already established that he was fucked up, so he was going to seize this opportunity. “Well, Mr. Styles of Styles Stems, right this way.”

If Harry was concerned by the contact, he didn’t act it. He willingly let himself be guided along by Louis. He ended up taking Harry to his room, but in his defense it had everything to do with the bench that he had underneath his window, that he wanted to lay on high as fuck while he stared at the stars. It was not at all about having Harry in his bedroom so he could fantasize about it later. Because that would be weird.

He immediately went to lie down on the bench, pulling a joint and a lighter out of his pocket, tossing them over to Harry. He pulled out a joint of his own, hanging it between his lips while he waited for Harry to use the lighter. He raised his eyebrows at Louis. “We could just share you know,”

Louis waved him off, his hand feeling heavy. “Smoke what you want and keep it. Plenty more where that came from.”

He shrugged, lighting up the end before bringing the lighter back over to Louis, placing it on his chest. Louis wanted his fingers to linger there. Instead he turned back around, sitting up against the headboard on Louis’ bed. Fuck the lingering fingers, this image was much better. Louis decided they need music.

“Hey, my phones on the side table there if you want to listen to some music. Just pick whatever you like.”

A few moments later Louis heard Harry laugh. He leaned his head up to look at him. “Sorry, I’m not snooping or anything, but your phone is locked and you have a message from Zayn that says ‘the slutty jeans always win’ and another that just says ‘slag’”

Louis decided that he should definitely ignore that. “Oh, Zayn’s just being Zayn. The code is 1234.”

“You’re just giving me your lock code? You’re very trusting, Louis.

Louis laughed at this. “What are you going to do, call all my friends? Knock yourself out.”

“What no naughty pictures or videos on here?” He could hear the smirk in his voice.

He lifted his head again, giving Harry a cheeky wink as he pointed at his head. “Everything I need is right up here.”

“Hmm.” Harry smiled down at the phone, going through his music now. He decided on Frank Ocean, placing the phone back on the table, grinning brightly at Louis again and he could tell that Harry was finally feeling the Malik mojo. Harry reached over, tossing Louis a pillow so he didn’t have to keep straining his neck.

He smiled gratefully. “Cheers.”

Harry settled back against his pillows, crossing his ankles, looking happy and warm and Christ…this was an exercise in Louis’ restraint, because the urge to crawl over to Harry and touch every inch of his skin with his tongue and fuck him until the sun came up was strong. Very, very strong. Well fuck. That escalated quickly, Louis thought. He willed himself to instead think of nude grannies, Crocs, baseball, literally anything that would keep his slutty jeans from showing their true colors. Louis silently wondered what the fuck Zayn and Nick laced these joints with.

Harry was watching him, but his face was unreadable. “So, what do you want to do with your life, Louis?”

Louis’ brain answered right away - fuck you - Louis begged his inside voice to please not say that out loud. “Oh, I think this is pretty much it, Harry. You know, living in London and attempting to be a writer.” And fuck you. Fucking _shut up_ brain, Louis screamed internally.

Harry’s eyes immediately went from unreadable to interested. “You’re a writer? That’s cool. What do you write?”

Louis shrugged. “It’s really not that cool, I promise. I dabble in short stories. But, if I actually want to make money, I do bits and pieces for different magazines. Kind of a free- lance thing. I’m hoping one of these days one of them will hire me full time. So, there you have it. That’s my life. What about you?”

“I guess this is my life too for now? I mean I’m excited about the shop, it’s something my mum has wanted to do for a long time, so I’m happy for her. The green thumb kind of runs in the family. I love photography too. I’d love to travel and just take pictures of everything. Yeah, that’s my dream. I really want to go to California.” He looked so dazzled when he said California that Louis really kind of wanted to take him there that very instant.

Louis nodded. “Zayn’s been a few times for skate competitions. I always regret not going with him every time he comes home and brags about it.”

They were silent for a few minutes when Harry’s eyes suddenly became unreadable again, his voice soft and low. “You can come and lay on your own bed if you like. I promise I don’t bite.”

Louis groaned internally. God I wish you would, he thought to himself. He sat up on the bench anyways, giving Harry a questioning look as he put his feet on the ground. “You don’t have girlfriend that I’m keeping you from, do you?”

Harry simply smiled. “No, I don’t.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow, deciding to go for broke. “Boyfriend?”

Same smile. No change. “No. No boyfriend either. Why, do you?”

Louis planted his feet firmly on the ground and coached himself on not swaying as he made his way over to the bed. “I haven’t seen a girl naked since I was a teenager Harry, so definitely no secret girlfriends to worry about. Or boyfriends for that matter.”

Harry giggled, and Louis thought it was probably the most perfect sound he had heard in a while. “You’re funny.”

Louis eased himself onto the bed with a deep sigh. He couldn't fuck Harry’s brains out like he normally would, he just fucking _giggled_. Never had there been more of a struggle in his mind. He glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye, who now had his own eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. Louis also noticed that his t shirt had ridden up a bit and hello, he spied a V line. Which meant there were probably abs under there. And if anything, Louis _had_ to know what was happening underneath those jeans. Louis needed to do this for the people. The people needed answers.

As luck would have it, Louis’ phone started buzzing to life with messages. Harry remained in his peaceful state, so Louis took it upon himself to do the most shameless thing he had probably ever done in his life. And there had been many shameless things. He crawled over to Harry and figured the best way to reach for his phone was to straddle him. Yes. This was a great idea in Louis’ mind.

As soon as he hit Harry’s thighs, his eyes slowly drew open, looking at Louis under hooded lids. Louis gripped his phone in his hands as they both stared at each other, not saying anything, barely even breathing in fact. Okay, this was very different from giggly Harry a minute ago. Louis said a silent prayer in his mind - please don’t move please don’t move - but then Harry squirmed underneath him and _fuckingshit_ , no, there was definitely not a vagina under there.

Okay. Louis say something. Or get off him. He’s high remember. There is something funky going on with these drugs. Breathe. And get off him. And say something. “Um, sorry, just getting my phone and I suddenly realized that this was the most awkward way I could have gone about it so, yeah. Sorry.”

Harry shrugged, bringing his hands up to rest on Louis’ thighs. Louis commended himself on not flinging himself out the window from the contact. “S’okay. You’re not heavy or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Yeah, that was the least of his worries right now. He opened his mouth to say something, what that was going to be he wasn’t sure yet, when his phone buzzed again. He unlocked the phone, thankful for the distraction, opening the message from Liam.

-          hey lou sry to bother you but there’s  a zayn/nick situation out here and I don’t live here so I don’t know how to deal with this??

-          like they r fighting?

Louis swore under his breath, regretfully removing himself from Harry now. Harry sat up on his elbows, a question in his eyes. “Is something wrong?”

Louis ran a hand through his hair, putting his phone in his shirt pocket. “Yeah, my housemates are having a bit of a row out there. They…it’s complicated.”

Harry furrowed his brow, a tiny frown forming on his lips. Dammit, he was distracting. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Yeah me too, Louis grumbled in his mind. Those two drama queens owed him for interrupting whatever this was. He sighed, rolling off the bed. “I better go see what’s going on out there.”

Harry reluctantly got off the bed as well, following Louis out the door into the living room, where Liam and Niall held onto their Xbox controllers, gaping at Zayn and Nick, along with a few other remaining guests.

Zayn was practically screaming in his face. “You _always_ fucking do this, Nick! You could at least have the decency to not do it right in front of my face. You’re such a fucking prick!”

“Oh, that’s bloody rich coming from the guy who had not one, but two girls leave their room a few weeks ago,” Nick spat at Zayn.

Louis clapped his hands together loudly until everyone turned their heads toward him. “Okay, it looks like the party has come to a dramatic end. Peace, love and all that. Don’t drink and drive. And use protection!”

He was hoping to come off as witty to lighten the mood. Everyone seemed to get the hint though, and it cleared out pretty quickly, leaving Harry and Niall standing off to the side, and Liam behind Louis now.

Zayn threw them all a furious look before pointing at Nick, “I fucking hate you,” and turned on his heel, storming down the hall to his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Nick followed suit, stomping down the hall to his own room. They all waited for the slam, and ah yes, there it was. Louis turned to Harry and Niall smiling sheepishly. “Welcome to the family, you’ve just been initiated into the on-going saga that is Zayn and Nick.”

Niall just shook his head, lips formed in an impressed purse. “Two girls at a time. I’m think going need some detailed stories, I’ll even trade information for sandwiches.”

Louis bellowed out a laugh. “If these walls could talk, Niall,” he said, motioning his hand around the living room.

Harry wagged a finger at him, smile tugging at his lips. “Ah ha, so that’s where the stories are.”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, Harry.” Louis turned back to Liam. “We should probably go and check on Zayn,"

Liam nodded, pulling at the back of his neck, massaging the muscles there. Louis faced Harry again and tried to pull off his best nonchalant voice. “I’ll be writing at the coffee shop on Monday, so I’ll come and check out the store. Say hi and all that,”

Harry nodded – excitedly he might add – “Yes of course, please do.” He gave Liam a wave. “Nice meeting you. Sorry about your friend,”

Liam let a smile spread across his tense face. “Same here, Harry. And, thanks.”

Harry looked at Louis one more time as Niall tugged him towards the door. “See ya.”

They both waved and as soon as the door shut behind them, Louis pulled at his hair in frustration. “I am going to do them both a favor, and punch them in their fat heads. I was having a moment, Liam. Or at least, I think I was.”

Liam frowned again. “Great, now I feel bad too. I just didn’t know what to do. Does this happen a lot?”

Louis folded his arms against his chest, leaning on the couch. “Yeah, they fight all the time, but usually not like this. And certainly not in front of people.” He reached out and tugged on Liam’s sleeve. “Come along, we better go see if big baby Malik is okay.”

Louis shook his head, voice lined with annoyance when then paused outside of Zayn’s door. “He owes me a blow job at the very least.”

Liam looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“Well, one of you does, that’s for sure. You can decide between the two of you once we get in there.”

Louis turned around to knock on the door, smirking at the panic that was sure to be on Liam’s face right now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zouis antics ahead

They put their ears against Zayn’s door, straining to listen for any noise – sobbing, who’s to know anymore - before knocking quietly. “Zayn…Zayn, we’re coming in, and you better not fucking throw anything at us,” Louis warned, before nodding at Liam to open the door.

They walked in the dark room, only seeing Zayn’s form on the bed from the moon lighting up one corner of the bedroom. Louis didn’t need to see his face to know that there was a moody pout on it. Zayn was naturally gifted at pouting, even when he wasn’t in a mood. It really only made him more attractive, if that was even possible. They padded over to the bed, placing themselves on either side of him, and he instinctively shuffled himself closer, placing his head in Louis’ lap.

Liam rubbed circles into his back, speaking quietly. “Do you want to explain what that was all about?”

“Not really,” he mumbled into Louis’ lap.

Louis stroked his hair, treading lightly. “Zayn, look…can we pretend for a moment that you are actually sleeping with Nick on a semi regular basis and talk about it like adults? I promise we can go back to being immature pricks immediately afterwards. But you have to tell us something,” Louis wasn’t sure that was enough to sell Zayn on, so he kicked it up. “And, let the record state that I am quite a bit fucked up and you interrupted a possible make out session with Harry. So, start talking, Malik.”

He felt him smile against leg. “Ah, so the jeans did work.”

Louis sighed, leaning back on the pillows. “I don’t really know, Harry’s hard to read and…and hey!” He poked him in the back. “Nice try, but I’m onto your tricks, Zayn. Quit distracting me.”

He grumbled in protest, but spoke anyways. “Fine. Fuck. But I don’t want to talk about it again,” he paused as if trying to collect the right words. “It’s just…he was blatantly hitting on some guy right in front of me, I could fucking _hear_ him telling him all the shit he wanted them to like, do you know, and then they started heading to his bedroom…and, yeah. I guess I lost it.”

Liam looked over at Louis, asking with his eyes if they should say something yet and he just shook his head mouthing 'no'. Now that they had Zayn talking, he decided to let it all out. “And, I know…I know what this thing is that we do, and I don’t expect anything from him, but I don’t need it rubbed in my face how much he doesn’t care. I mean, I was just with him the night before. He could at least space it out,” he scratched a nail on Louis’ jeans. “And, I don’t really hate him. I didn’t mean that.”

Louis resumed moving his fingers through his hair. “We know, Zayn. But you might want to tell him that. And some of that other stuff too; I don’t think Nick has ever been called out on his man whore ways before. Might be enlightening for him to hear.”

That earned him a small laugh from Zayn. “I guess I can’t really talk,”

Liam finally spoke up. “Maybe you should both slow down for a bit. You don’t have to sleep with everyone in London, you know. There’s not a competition. Not that I’ve heard of anyways.”

Zayn’s laughter picked up with Louis joining in as well. “Liam, you are quite the little comedian tonight.”

He smiled at Louis in the dark, his teeth flashing. “It’s very rare, boys, enjoy it while it lasts.” He leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Zayn’s head. “You going to be alright? I should probably head home, I have to work in the morning,”

Louis wrinkled his nose. “I thought you were off. Please don’t expect a visit from me.”

Liam leaned over, hugging an arm around him. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Lou.” He climbed off the bed, stretching out his arms, muffling a yawn. “Message me tomorrow though?”

Louis unraveled himself from Zayn, who frowned at the loss of contact, walking over to join Liam. “Of course, as if we could go a day without speaking.” He nodded at Zayn. “You good? I’m going to head to bed as well.”

He turned to look at them, smiling faintly. “I think I’ll live. Thanks you know, for…yeah. And sorry about ruining the party. I love you guys.”

“It’s not a real party without some sort of dramatics. Not in this house anyways.”

Louis and Liam both paused at the door, turning back one more time. “Love you too, Zayn”. They shut it quietly behind them, both of them walking in silence to the front door. Liam looked concerned again. “You really think he’s fine?”

Louis scrubbed a hand through his hair, scratching his head. “I don’t know. I think he’s a little more attached to Nick than he would like to admit. I guess he just needs to realize that in his own time."

Liam nodded, still looking unhappy. “I guess there’s not much we can do,”

Louis pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight before letting him go. “We can only be here for him when he needs it, Liam. That’s all we can do for now.” Louis blew out a breath. “Wow, this is all just way too emo for my frame of mind right now.”

Liam sighed, eyes looking tired as he opened to door to leave. “Yeah, alright. See you Monday?”

Louis nodded. “As always.” He watched Liam walk down the hall with his shoulders slumped, his heart aching a little for how much he cared about Zayn. He shut the door, turning off the lights before heading to his own room. He walked in and peeled off his shirt, throwing it wherever and stared at the bed. The image of Harry lying there was now burned into the back of his eyelids. Great. He collapsed on the bed face first and sniffed his pillow. He groaned, turning onto his back. “Fuck.”

He never needed the knowledge of Harry smelling so good, and he definitely didn’t need it all over his side of the bed. He frowned, pulling out his phone to text Zayn.

-          my fucking bed smells like him. I’m sexually frustrated and it’s all your fault

He tried his tactics from before and started thinking of very unsexy things, when his phone beeped again.

-          m’srry. want me to come make it up to you? Aha xx

Louis typed furiously

-          that’s not funny

And another message came through right away

-          who said I was joking? I probably owe you a few blow jobs by now

-          yes or no lou you better hurry before this offer expires

Louis really couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not right now, so he decided to call his bluff

-          fine

He threw his phone on the bed, watching the door expectantly, and a few moments later Zayn popped his head through the door. Louis looked at him warily. He quickly narrowed his eyes, stepping all the way through before shutting it behind him.

He pointed at Louis’ legs. “Taking those jeans off is not part of this plan,”

Louis sat up, crossing his arms on his chest. “Are you actually being serious right now?”

Zayn shrugged, making his way over to the bed to crawl up beside him. “What’s a few blow jobs between friends? It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

Louis pondered this. Well that was true. Zayn and Louis spent a lot of their youth practicing on each other because they were young and stupid, and who better to trust than your friends right?

“I feel weird."

Zayn rolled his eyes, clamoring in between Louis’ leg, fingers reaching for the buttons of his jeans. “That’s probably because you’ve had a hard on for the last 24 hours. We may have given those joints an extra kick,” he said with an evil grin.

Louis glared at him. “You guys are dickheads, you know that? Some friends.”

“You love us.” He unbuttoned Louis’ jeans, struggling to pull them down. “Now, do you have any scissors?”

Louis remained in his same position; arms still crossed over his chest. “This is already the most absurd blow job in the history of blow jobs. I’m not helping you.”

Zayn gave a few more grunts and tugs until he finally managed to work them down Louis’ thighs. He tossed the jeans over the bed, sticking his tongue out at them. Louis had to laugh."This is so fucking stupid."

Zayn settled back in between his legs, hooking his fingers into the top of Louis’ briefs, looking up at him again. “You sure about this?”

Louis shrugged indifferently. “You offered and you’re already down there, so,”

Zayn nodded, continuing to remove the remainder of Louis’ clothes. He gave an impressed nod. “Right, I almost forgot. Very nice, Lou.”

“Please don't talk.”

He smirked and got right down to business, and Louis let his mind wander to Harry. Harry’s lips. Harry’s skin. It was a nice color, wasn’t it? Harry’s eyes. Harry’s abs. Yes . All good things. He twirled a piece of Zayn’s hair around his finger. “What do you think Harry’s into?”

Zayn stopped, staring up at Louis. “Is this a thing we’re discussing right now? Kind of in the middle of something here.”

Louis nodded, closing his eyes to concentrate, only to speak again a few moments later. “But, if you were to guess,”

“ _Louis._ ”

“Right, right. Sorry.” He went back to thinking about Harry again to speed up the process.

Zayn crawled back up beside him a few minutes later, pulling the covers up over them. He turned to Louis, giving him a wink. “Don’t say I don’t ever do anything for you.”

Louis tried to pull off his best annoyed look, but only ended up laughing. “If this is ever brought up after a night of drinking, I _will_ tell everyone that this was your idea by the way,”

Zayn laughed. “Okay, Lou.” He settled into the pillows, searching Louis’ eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Louis smacked a hand against his forehead. “Good lord, are you always this sentimental after you’ve given head?”

“No, this is reserved especially for you.”

Louis snorted, turning over to face him now. “I feel so honored.” He turned serious for a moment, placing a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “But, same for me. I don’t know either. I think we’d be pretty fucked.”

Zayn just smiled, rolling onto his back, closing his eyes. “I’m staying here. I’m too comfortable to move now.”

Louis nodded, even though Zayn couldn’t see him anymore. He leaned over to switch off the light, settling under the covers himself. “But, I definitely think we should tell Liam about this on Monday. The look on his face alone will be worth it.”

Louis almost felt the wide smile in the dark room. “I can’t wait.”

 

**

 

And it was just as glorious as Louis imagined it to be as they watched Liam’s face contort into a look of shock and horror. “What…is wrong with the two of you?”

Louis swung an arm around Zayn’s shoulder, smiling at him. “What? It’s just a blow job between friends, Liam. You can go next if you like?”

Liam looked faint. “I think I need to sit down.”

Zayn let out a fit of laughter. “You are sitting down.”

He dropped his head in his hands, staring intently at the table. “Then, I think I need to find new friends.”

“Let us know how that works out for you. We dare you to try and find anyone as awesome as us,” Louis scoffed. He reached out to pat Liam on the head. “You do realize this isn’t the first time this has happened, Liam. Are you suppressing right now?”

“The first time for what?”

They all looked up at Harry, Liam slowly raising his head, looking like a lost puppy. He placed a hand on Liam’s back. “Are you alright?”

Liam shook his head sadly. “I may never be again,”

Harry laughed, looking at Louis and Zayn for help. “Sounds interesting.”

Zayn grinned, his eyes sparkling like the cat that caught the canary. “Oh, it is Harry. It is.”

Louis smiled innocently. Really no need to further discuss that topic. This was beginning to happen a lot when Harry was around. “How are you Harry? I was going to come by after and have a look at the shop.”

He beamed – when wasn’t he beaming like it was Christmas morning, for crying out loud – “I’m good thank you!” He held up a bag, biting on his lip when he looked at Louis again “I actually got some lunch from Niall, I thought we could eat it at the shop…but if you’re busy here,”

Louis looked surprised. “Oh…that was nice of you. And I think my daily quota of Zayn and Liam time has been filled…” He heard Liam mumble ‘more like a life time of Zayn quota’ under his breath, causing Zayn to smirk. Louis smacked him on the back of the head, smiling at Harry. “So, that sounds good, Harry.”

He followed Harry out the door after he said a couple of cheery goodbyes to Zayn and Liam. Louis shook his head at his back, wondering if Harry was ever not full on delighted with everything. He brought Louis a sandwich. A sandwich. Just out of the kindness of his heart. Louis didn’t quite know what to do with Harry. Was he just being friendly? Was this a’ hey you’re my new pal’ sandwich? And if it wasn’t, could Louis actually fuck this cheerful individual senseless? What if Harry giggled in bed? But as he watched Harry’s muscles flex underneath the t shirt he was wearing he was instantly reminded of how much he wanted to see him with his clothes off, writhing underneath him. This was a moral conundrum. Why did he need to be half sexy, half cupcake. A sexy cupcake? Jesus Louis, please never say that again. 

Harry turned to look at him, giving him a funny look. “Everything okay?”

Louis was startled out of his internal fight with himself. “Oh, yeah, yes, sure.. I've just been thinking about this story I have to write,”

“What do you have to write about?” Harry asked as he pushed open the door to his shop.

Louis started to answer him, but instead drew his eyes around the store. He was very impressed. It looked incredible. It was colorful, bright, friendly and happy. It was basically Harry in the form of a flower shop. Which was really kind of perfect. He shook his head, amazed. “Wow, Harry. It’s brilliant. Almost as good as the sweet shop.”

Harry laughed, adjusting his hair with a crazy head shake. “Why thank you, I will take that as a complement. It’s hard to compete with sweets after all.”

Louis walked over the fridges, examining the array of flowers in different buckets. He pointed to them, cocking an eyebrow at Harry. “You really know what all of these are?”

Harry came up beside him, nodding his head. “Every single one.” He smiled ruefully. “I’m a bride’s favorite guy.”

Louis glanced at him thinking ‘yeah I bet’. He also wondered how many of those brides briefly considered leaving their soon to be husbands for Harry.

Harry was looking at him, rocking on his heels expectantly. “Did you want to eat in the back? Or we can walk across to the park?”

“Here’s fine, I’m easy.”

Harry bounced into action, locking the front door and waving Louis to follow him around a corner. They settled down in two chairs across from each other, Louis crossing his legs on his as Harry passed him a foil package. “I got us both the same. I hope you’re alright with it. It’s this vegetable, pesto, cheese concoction that Niall came up with. It’s really, really good.”

Louis almost laughed at Harry’s underlying worry over him liking this sandwich. He unwrapped it; taking a bite and looked back up at him instantly. “Sweet baby jesus, this _is_ really good. Niall’s got a gift,”

Harry looked mildly relieved, but his smile never faltered. “It does help that he’s constantly stuffing his face. He knows what tastes good together.”

They ate in silence for a bit, until Louis remembered he never answered Harry’s earlier question. “Oh, yeah, about the story…sorry, I got distracted. Again. Happens a lot lately,” Harry grinned while he fiddled with his sandwich wrapper. “Anyway, I have a piece to write for a travel magazine. A summer hols thing. Just can’t seem to think of anything original.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought before speaking again. “You would think they’d have the decency to send you somewhere for inspiration,”

Louis laughed, surprised by the answer. “Damn, why didn’t I think of that?”

Harry shrugged, smiling as he threw his wrapper in the garbage. “There’s still time. You never know.”

Louis chuckled. “I think it may be a bit late, and I don’t think I’m high enough on their free-lance roster to earn such a luxury. The thought is nice though. S’alright. I’ll come up with something.” He stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. “I should actually go and attempt to do that. I’ve been putting this off for far too long now. Thanks for lunch, tell Niall he’s a genius.”

Harry stood up as well, shoving his hands in the pocket of his shorts. Louis almost had to do a double take. Shorts. Wow. Okay. How did he not notice those before? “He’ll love to hear it.” He kicked a foot out at Louis, grazing his calf, who was still enamored with the shorts situation. “Hey, don’t be a stranger. Stop by anytime.”

Louis nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away from Harry’s legs to meet his eyes. “Of course.”

And he’s not going to say that he made excuses to drop by for a quick visit, or drag Harry to the coffee shop with him, or have lunch a few more times with him again over the next three weeks but,

That’s exactly what he did.

 

 **

 

He was now going on week four of the mystery that was Harry Styles – 'he’s harder to crack than the fucking Sphinx' he complained to Zayn one night – and he was starting to wonder if they were truly just meant to be friends. Which was fine; Harry was sincerely one of the most unusually nice and genuine people he had met in a very long time. And okay, maybe it was a shame that he wasn’t going to be able to violate that long, lean body, but at least he had made a nice friend out of it. And he could have an unlimited supply of flower crowns should he ever be in need.

Under normal circumstances Louis would not be so calm and collected about this whole Harry thing, but he was currently on joint number two, lying on a blanket on their roof top, and the sun was just about to set, giving the sky a wonderful pink glow. Who could be mad while any of that was happening. He took one last pull, blowing the smoke out above him, watching it rise to the sky before closing his eyes and clasping his hands together, resting them on his chest.

He hummed along to the Led Zeppelin song playing from his phone, and it was merely a coincidence that he had started listening to them again. It certainly was't because Harry had mentioned them during one of times that they were together, going on and on about his favorite songs and how sick the guitar was on Whole Lotta Love. Louis was going for a more mellow sound right now, feeling a little Dazed and Confused. In more ways than one. He heard someone clear their throat and he decided that he was going to choose to ignore them. Zayn would just come and lay down next to him after all, he didn’t need an invitation.

He heard it again, more persistent this time. “Hey, Lou?” He opened his eyes now, titling his head backwards to see Harry hanging in the door way that had led outside to the roof. He resumed his original position, closing his eyes again. “Hey there. Come on in,”

Louis didn’t question why Harry was here. He popped by from time to time. He didn’t feel any movement next to him for a while and he wondered if perhaps he had imagined Harry. Because that wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. The last time he was high Harry was a revelation. Harry’s raspy voice. Harry’s soft smile. Harry’s hard body. Whoa. Wait…what was that last one? Louis opened his eyes and Harry was now straddling his thighs, looming over him with a…frown on his face? Louis frowned too. “What’s wrong?”

Harry’s frown deepened. “Are you ever going to kiss me?”

Louis blinked a few times – very slowly he might add – and finally Harry lost his patience, fitting his mouth around Louis’ and _oh_. This was happening. Harry’s fingers gripped Louis’ neck as he slid his tongue along his, and holy fuck, he felt like he might be melting into the roof top.

Harry pulled back, looking down at Louis for a sign of reassurance. He fisted his hand in Harry’s t shirt, tugging him back down. “Yeah, let’s keep doing that.” He felt Harry’s smile against his lips.

“Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonssss of gratuitous Larry :)

Louis was just a tiny bit overwhelmed at the moment. All he’s thought about for the past couples of weeks has been exactly this. The only thing ever going through his mind was ‘wow I really want to kiss Harry’, followed up by ‘wow I should really stop thinking about wanting to kiss Harry’. So, now that it was finally happening he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Harry’s kisses were just as good as Louis thought they would be; slow and soft, like he was trying to memorize every different angle to kiss Louis’ mouth in, deciding which one he liked best. Louis breathed him in and almost wanted to roll his eyes, because he smelt like a mixture of flowers and strawberries – _why_ – and lingering traces of cologne, and it was all just _so_ Harry, wasn’t it? Only he would smell like fucking strawberries, and Louis still hadn't moved his hands from where they were permanently glued to Harry’s thighs, because it was very possible he has passed over to the other side.

There was a dilemma though. Louis really, really wanted to rip off every single piece of Harry’s clothes, but at the same time, this was their _first_ kiss. He hadn't even asked him on a proper date yet, and he realized that he didn't just want to fuck him, he wanted the whole shebang. He doesn't know exactly what that entails, but he knows it involves waiting, so if he’s already waited this long, a few more weeks won’t kill him. At least, he doesn’t think they will. 

Harry sat back up on his heels, sensing Louis’ hesitation. He searched his eyes, lips a little more pink than usual, and Louis wondered what they would look like around... _no_...He tried to keep his face neutral; smiling up at Harry, who opened his mouth a few times before speaking again. “Is this okay? Like you don’t mind…do you?”

Louis gripped his fingers into his thighs, giving them a squeeze. “No…Harry, god, no. I really do not mind.”

He furrowed his brow, looking a bit frustrated. “So…why…why, aren’t you touching me?”

Louis looked confused. “I have it on good authority that our tongues were definitely just touching,”

Harry groaned, grabbing at Louis’ hands on his thighs. “No…I mean, if you don’t _touch_ me, I think I’m going to die.”

Louis laughed because really, what the fuck else could he do? The absurdity of Harry needing to do everything that was on constant rotation in Louis’ mind was just too much for him. This was ridiculous, because Louis should be the one in Harry’s position. “Harry…I…come here,”

He tugged on his arm, nodding at him to lie down next to him and Harry begrudgingly agreed and Louis had to bite his lip to keep from laughing again, because Harry’s frustration was kind of cute. And hot. Yes, it was definitely hot as well. Louis turned to his side, placing a hand on his chest. “Harry, I do want to touch you, trust me. I actually can’t believe that this is happening, and I want to take you on a proper date because you deserve it, okay? I’d like to do this right for once.”

Harry stared at him, wrapping his hand around Louis’ wrist, watching intently as Louis’ eyes widened when he slowly started moving his hand down his stomach, finally resting it on the fly of his jeans. Louis darted his eyes back up to Harry’s, whose mouth was parted slightly, little breaths coming out. “Lou…seriously,”

Louis swallowed and nodded to himself, Harry, God, who the fuck knows, because Harry was asking him, no, _begging_ him to touch him, and Louis doesn’t know how he was still functioning right now. He sat up, rather quickly he might add, and wiggled himself in-between Harry’s legs. His hands trembled a bit when he eased his fingers under the hem of Harry’s t shirt, and Harry sat himself up as he was clearly impatient, pulling it over his head and dropping it next to them on the blanket. Okay then. Louis ran his fingers along his stomach in disbelief because wow, Harry was fit; all of his dreams about his abs had come true. He felt Harry’s muscles clench under his fingertips and had to resist sudden urge to run through the streets and high five everybody in his path. He might actually do that later.

However right now he was busy taking in Harry’s body because it was kind of unfair, and there were a lot of tattoos. He cocked an eyebrow at the giant fucking butterfly – file that away for later – and he was definitely bordering on creepy the way he was petting at his skin.

He leaned down, brushing his lips against Harry’s. “You’re gorgeous, you know. Just needed to get that out there.” He felt a smile against his neck as he spoke into Harry’s ear, tugging on it lightly with his teeth. “I’m going to take care of you, babe.”

It wasn't long until he had Harry gasping and frantically holding onto his shoulders, and frankly, Louis felt victorious. And just a little bit smug.

That was until Harry was suddenly looming above him, grinning like a minx, one hand in-between them working on the button of Louis’ jeans. He looked him dead in the eye. “Just so you know, I’m really good with my hands."

...

Louis lay in a daze on his roof top, the last few rays of sun long gone, leaving them in a pale dusk, the cool air a welcome relief on their overheated skin. He turned his neck to look at Harry, taking in the curls that were a matted mess around his face. He noted the twinkle in his eyes, the soft smile on his face and Louis thought that he was just a little bit beautiful. He reached out to move a curl off his forehead, causing Harry to turn and look at him full on. “Glad we got that out of the way.”

Harry laughed, curling up on his side, absently running a finger along the inside of Louis’ front jean pocket. “So, we can maybe do that again?"

Louis wanted to close his eyes and log roll off his roof, because Harry was so fucking endearing, and was he serious? Louis cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb along the pink that had crept up there. “Who said you’re allowed to leave?”

His blushed deepened as he bit down the smile that had formed on his lips. “Oh…okay.”

Louis pushed himself up to a sitting position, twisting around to look down at Harry. “I know it’s early yet, but I just kind of want you to be in my bed because I like the way you look there. And I kind of think you should be naked. Thoughts? Feelings? I’ll order us some take away if that helps persuade you…”

But Harry was already tugging him towards the door.

...

Louis shut his door quietly behind him not wanting to wake Harry, who looked completely relaxed and blissed out in his bed. Louis wanted to take a picture so he wouldn’t forget that he had done that to him, but then he remembered that's often frowned upon, so he settled for the vision behind his eyelids instead.

He stood at the sink, dropping their plates in there and twisted the top off a bottle of water, thinking about Harry. Again.

“Hey,"

Louis was shaken out of his thoughts, turning around to see Nick watching him, that typical amused smile on his face. “Oh, hey. You just get in?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, went to that party with Zayn, the one his sponsors were throwing…” he paused, walking closer to Louis, inspecting him from head to toe. “Hmm. Someone looks like they’ve had a good night. Which one was it this time?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You act like I have so many to choose from. Last time I checked my name was Louis, not Nick or Zayn.”

Nick smirked, leaning against the counter across from him. “Oh, are we playing that game where you act like you haven’t seen a decent amount of cock?”

“Very charming, Nick.”

He shrugged, flashing Louis a smile that was all teeth. “I am, this is true…so are you going to spill about who was screaming your name before I got here, or not.”

Louis shook his head, wondering why he thought this could be a normal conversation. “Jesus, there was no screaming, and there isn't much to tell. It was just nice and…”

Nick cut him off, “Louis Tomlinson, I _do_ believe you are blushing!”

“Goodbye, I'm going back to my room.” Louis picked up his two water bottles, pushing past Nick.

He trailed after him, even though Louis was trying to ignore him. “Oh, he’s still here. Wonderful! Let me have a look,”

Louis stopped, turning around to glare at him. “I seriously wonder what is wrong with you sometimes.” He briefly considered not telling him, but he gave in because remember how Louis was bad at keeping secrets? Exactly. “It’s Harry. From the flower shop, and just, be quiet okay, I’ve heard enough out of you for one night.”

Nick’s eyebrows shot up so high Louis thought he may have lost them forever. “Finally! And I cannot believe there's nothing to tell, are you turning over a new leaf?”

Louis silently wondered what Nick would do if he threw a water bottle at his head. “There are other things to do, you know,”

Nick pondered this for a few moments before holding out his hands. “Okay, how big then? Just tell me when to stop.”

Louis glowered at him before turning on his heel to make his way back to his room. He stopped just outside the door, looking back at Nick, making a gesture with his hands. “I’d say around here,”

He closed the door on Nick’s cackles, shaking his head at the idiocy of his friends. He crawled back into bed, curling up against Harry’s back because it was his bed and he can do what he wants. He drew an arm around his waist, laying his hand on top of Harry’s under the covers, a content sigh the only sound in the quiet room. Harry laced their fingers together, his voice groggy and low. “Hey, what time is it?”

Louis kissed his neck, because he could do that too now. “It’s just after 1. I didn’t mean to wake you,”

“Oh, sorry I fell asleep. It this okay? I mean me staying here?”

Louis wanted to bang his head against the wall. He couldn’t take this uncertainty. “Harry, please stop asking if this is okay. _Everything_ is more than okay. I really like you. Like, a lot. So, Harry Styles, if you don’t mind, I would thoroughly enjoy it if you stayed."

Harry giggled and Louis groaned internally. There it was. A fucking giggle in bed. And he didn’t even mind because he thinks he may be halfway in love with Harry already. Oh well. Fuck sanity. Who needed that anyways? He felt himself drifting off to sleep but not before hearing Harry whisper, “I really like you too.”

**

The next few weeks were filled with a lot of sleepovers and a lot of Harry nudity, and Louis couldn’t complain about a damn thing. Well, except for the fact that he still hadn’t written anything; he even had to beg for an extension on his summer hols piece, something he had never needed to do before. He threw his pen down on the table in frustration. Why couldn’t he write about Harry instead? He was well versed in that subject, in fact, he could probably write a number one best seller on his legs. Why did he like his legs so much, he wondered? He really had a weird fixation on them. Ugh Louis. This is why you can’t write.

Liam flopped down next to him, waving a hand in front of his face. “Earth to Louis,”

He blinked a few times before focusing on Liam’s face. “Oh. You weren’t talking to me, were you?”

He laughed. “I was, actually. I asked you if you how Zayn’s been doing. I haven’t heard from him much,”

Louis shrugged, doodling along the margin of his notebook. “He’s good. Been partying with Nick a lot lately. I swear those two are like Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald. You know. If they had been gay. And hipsters,” Louis paused, thinking for a moment. “Is Zayn a hipster? I guess he isn’t. Hmm,”

Liam looked amused. “I feel like you’ve thought about this more than what’s necessary.”

“I would watch it if I wasn’t already living it, Li.” He glanced over at Liam, who was still watching him fondly. “Yes?”

“So, you aren’t going to tell me about Harry and how he’s stayed over almost every day?”

Louis started to speak when Harry and Niall walked into the coffee shop, Harry searching until his eyes landed on Louis, his face instantly brightening. Louis was hoping that his face remained in its normal state – slightly judgmental, slightly giving no fucks – when Liam slapped him on the back, getting up to go to the counter. “Never mind, your face just now told me all I needed to know.”

Dammit. Louis frowned as Harry and Niall made their way to his table, Harry folding himself into the chair that Liam had just abandoned, Niall sitting across from them.

“Hey,” Harry said shyly, bumping his shoulder.

“Hey, yourself,” Louis laughed, bumping him back.

Niall let out an exasperated sound, kicking Harry under the table. “Quit acting like a moony idiot and kiss him, this isn’t a secret you know.”

Harry drummed his fingers on the table considering it, so Louis took it upon himself to take a hold of his chin, turning Harry’s face towards his own, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Stop the presses, Louis Tomlinson is kissing someone in public. Zayn, fetch me my camera so I can mark this joyous occasion,”

Louis leaned his forehead against Harry’s, giving him one more kiss before turning to Nick. “Do you need to be this obnoxious right now, have you not had your ego stroked yet today?”

He wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, I’ve had something stroked alright, Louis.”

Niall let out a fit of laughter. “You definitely walked right into that one.”

Louis leaned back in his chair, pouting his lips. “I hate it when he out wits me.”

Zayn was bringing Liam over to the table now, placing him behind Louis’ chair, so that he and Nick were standing in front of the table. Zayn looked to Nick for the go ahead, and when he got a nod he rubbed his hands together. “Nick and I have something to tell you,”

Louis perked up. “Oh, you’re pregnant! I knew it. I’m so happy. I call dibs on god parent.”

Liam poked him in the back of the head. “Like you’re responsible enough to be a god parent, there will be no such thing.”

Nick bellowed out an ‘Oi’ “Quit being bloody wankers and listen for a minute,” he wrapped an arm around Zayn. “Continue, love.”

“Right. So, I just found out my next competition is in Vegas in a week,” he waited for their murmurs of excitement and also confusion as to what this had to do with them and Nick. He pressed on. “And Nick and I were talking and it’s his birthday so…” He glanced at Nick, gesturing for him to take the floor.

He nodded, placing a hand over his heart. “Now, as you may know the Nick Grimshaw week of birthday parties never disappoints. And since my lovely friend Zayn won’t be here for it, and we just can’t have that, I’m bringing the party to him.” He smiled at Zayn as he said this, and Louis thought that maybe he saw a little something in Nick’s eyes that he usually sees when Zayn is looking at him.

But right now he was more concerned with the ridiculous buildup they were doing. “So??? On with it then, I don’t have all day here,”

Zayn shook his head at him. “Now, now, Lewis. And, to think we are going to hand you your article on a golden platter.”

Louis threw his hands up in frustration. “Well, what then!”

Nick clapped his hands in delight. “I’m taking the lot of you to Vegas and you can’t say no because I’ve already paid for it. Very good then!”

Liam finally spoke up. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a minute. You paid for all of us to go to Vegas?? That’s mental, Nick.”

He shrugged it off. “Zayn’s trip is paid for by his sponsors. And I have the money, so what does it matter? You’re all coming and that’s all there is to it.”

Niall nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “Not sure how I got an invite, but I cannot turn this down. I can always get one of my mates to run the shop for a week.”

“I don’t like uneven numbers my little blonde friend,” Nick said this with such a serious voice, as if having 5 people instead of 6 was the most absurd thing about this plan. He pointed at Harry. “And, what about you, flower boy?”

Louis had been watching Harry with his breath held, because god he really wanted nothing more than to see that long, lean body sun tanning, and also rubbing lotion into Harry’s back. He really wanted to do that too. Harry’s back muscles. Harry in a hotel room. Okay get back on track here. Harry was watching him as well, looking at him questioningly like he was trying to decipher the thoughts in Louis’ head. He turned to Nick. “Yeah, I mean…my sister can help out in the shop for a week. I…this is just so crazy…but sure. I’m in.”

Liam massaged his hands into Louis’ shoulders to get his attention. He tilted his head back, looking at him upside down. “So, Lou…are we going to Vegas with these idiots?” He quickly glanced at Niall and Harry, “That was definitely not aimed at you guys.”

Harry reached out to pat him on the hand. “We know.”

Louis closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Liam. “Ugh, as much as I hate to give in to Nick, yeah, I would have to say I’m in. If only to get an article out of it.”

“Louis, I would like to hear a little more enthusiasm in your voice and maybe a thank you Nick you’re so thoughtful and wonderful.”

He opened his eyes, tossing him a smirk. “Thank you for being rich and throwing around your money, Nick Grimshaw. You are so wonderful.”

He gave him a thumbs up. “That’s the spirit. You’re very welcome,” he paused, taking them all in before launching into his next segment. “Now, this isn’t some half arsed attempt at Vegas; I have booked us into a swanky hotel and we are going to do obnoxious things like go to one of those pool parties that are always in gossip rags and Louis, you will bring a shoe that I deem acceptable, and no it does not include those god awful trainers that you’re always wearing.”

He narrowed his eyes inspecting Harry now. “And, I do hope that you, unlike Louis, own something else besides a Converse trainer.”

Harry frowned at his shoes, looking nervously at Nick. “Um, I think I do?”

Nick nodded. “We’ll sort you out if you don’t. It was Louis I was worried about,” he heard the ‘for fuck’ coming out of Louis’ mouth and promptly cut him off. “Alright! Glad that’s settled. I’ll email you all the details.” He swung an arm around Zayn. “Best birthday idea ever. Now come, I need a new wardrobe.”

Zayn gave them all a little wave, leaving the stunned group to collect their thoughts. Harry still looked a little nervous. “He really doesn’t give you a chance to say no, does he,”

Louis reached over to squeeze his leg. “I’m afraid he doesn’t know what that word means, Harry.”

Liam hummed in agreement. “Very true. Now I should probably go and speak to my manager about the impromptu vacation I have to go on.”

Niall and Harry got up as well, also needing to figure out their vacation time. Harry smiled at Louis. “Talk later?”

Louis gave him a wink in response and once they were gone, got himself another coffee and finally managed to get something written out for his story, and he was actually kind of pleased with it when he looked it over again, silently thanking Nick for being crazy.

**

Later on that week Louis was curled up on the couch mentally thinking of what to pack, when he whined out to Nick. “Nick, come and pack for me, I don’t know what you want me to bring,”

His phone sounded with a message and he will admit that he grinned like an idiot when he saw it was from Harry.

-          Hiiii. I’m really excited to go away with you  :) xx

Louis signed a breath of relief, because it was something that had been on the back of his mind all week.

-          oh thank god, glad you didn’t think it would be weird. I’m looking forward to it as well babe xx

His phone binged with two more messages.

-          No lou…I’m like really excited xx

-          New picture message!

Louis almost fell off the couch in shock, dropping his phone on the ground. Nick and Zayn gave him a funny look, picking up the phone while Louis’ eyes widened. “Um,”

They both quickly looked back down at Louis, Nick giving a whistle. “Who knew flower boy had it in him. That,” he started, handing Louis back the phone, “Is a penis selfie.”

“Is there a chance that we could not talk about this?”

They both shook their head. “No.”

Zayn tilted his head, assessing Louis. “I’m having a hard time figuring out who bottoms between the two of you,”

Louis dropped his head into his hands, staring at the floor. “All I wanted was for you guys to pick out some clothes for me. How did we get here?”

Nick sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around his torso. “Look, just tell us who gives it to whom, and then we'll pack. How does that sound?”

“It sounds like you guys are both arseholes, and there’s nothing to tell you. We haven’t done that yet.”

Zayn chuckled a bit. “I’m sorry, what? You haven't fucked him? How?"

He raised his head, snapping at them. “Why are we acting like this should be the lead story on TMZ, it's not a big deal!"

Zayn scratched his head. “Lou, you fucked around with that cashier at the Gap. Like, while we were shopping,”

Nick offered some input as well. “Don’t forget the pizza delivery guy, or that jazz musician you knew for two hours,"

Louis sighed, laughing himself now. “Okay, okay. I get it. But I actually _like_ Harry; I figured I would try this whole not being a slag for once. I’m getting to know him. And it’s nice.”

Nick hugged him close again, placing a kiss on the side of his head. “I think we all got to know Harry tonight, love.” That earned him a smile, so he squeezed him once more. “And, hey, congrats by the way.”

Louis snorted. “Ha. Thanks. I’ll let him know.”

Nick nodded, satisfied with the conversation now and bounced off the couch, heading to Louis’ room. “I’ll be in here if you need me.”

Zayn watched him go, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face. He sat next to Louis, leaning a head on his shoulder. “I’m really glad you’re happy. Harry’s good for you.” Louis murmured a quiet thanks as Zayn continued. “Just don’t go getting married on me in Vegas, alright?”

“Yeah, same to you.”

And Louis wondered just how true that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas statement really was. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Vegas. The hotel I had in mind for them staying at is the Wynn. Enjoy! xo

“It looks small, hey?” Harry said around a yawn.

Louis leaned across him to get a better look out the window. “How can a place that small hide so many bad deeds I wonder,”

Harry gave him a sleepy smile, eyes still misty from just waking up. He rubbed a hand along Louis’ leg. “You planning on misbehaving?”

“I’ve never been known for doing anything but. Now I just have a good excuse.” He leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder; clasping their hands together under the blanket.

Apparently Nick couldn’t fly in coach, claiming he refused to sit among the 'peasants', so they were all paired up in first class. Liam got to know Niall even better after he took advantage of the free booze, learning that the Irish truly did have the gift of gab. They were also sharing a room – separate beds, don’t fret my little hetero pals Nick declared – and judging from Liam and Niall’s giggles throughout the flight, this didn’t present to be a problem with either of them.

Nick and Zayn had remained pretty quiet throughout the flight, Nick wanting to save himself mentally and physically for the days ahead.

Louis closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of being close to Harry in the eerily quiet plane. It was like some calm before the storm shit up in there right now. Unnerving to say the least.

They landed a little while later, all of them shuffling off the plane, and all of them pretending they didn’t have a little bit of jet leg. Once they made it out the gate they all looked around with a kind of stunned culture shock.

Louis glanced around, stupefied. “That is a fuck of a lot of slot machines,"

Nick simply beamed. “Excess is the only reason to come here, my dear. Now, let’s go find our limo.”

Harry looked over at Louis mouthing ‘limo?’ Louis just rolled his eyes and glanced at Zayn, who gave him their standard ‘I have no idea what the fuck he’s doing either’ shrug.

They grabbed their luggage from the baggage claim, which was also surrounded by hundreds of slot machines. Louis couldn’t process why anyone needed to gamble this much, especially at an airport. That was until he saw the Star Wars slot machine. Alright, _that_ he needed to play. They walked out the doors to the limo area and were hit with a wave of intense heat, and wow they were really not prepared for that at all.  

“Jesus, this is intense! My complexion was not built for this weather, let me tell ya,” Niall exclaimed, looking down at his skin like he was already envisioning his future sunburn.

Nick found them outside a few minutes later, clinging happily to the arm of a less than thrilled looking driver who was holding a sign with his name on it. “Shall we begin?"

They all nodded, piling into the limo after Nick and settled against the buttery leather. They watched him pull a bottle of champagne out of the side of the door and nobody bothered to question it, because apparently Nick had planned all of this out to a T, so why not just sit back and enjoy it now.

Zayn shook his head as he accepted his glass. “You guys aren’t going to make it to any of my competitions,"

Louis threw an arm around Liam, clinking their glasses together. “No, I probably won’t. Besides, that’s what we have Liam for. You know, being the responsible friend and all that.”

Harry shot him a ‘you are ridiculous look’ before going back to Zayn. “Niall and I will be there, I think it will be wicked to see."

Nick raised his glass. “Hurray. Looks like we’ll be left on our own to drink and gamble in the sunshine, Louis. I hear our pool even has swim up blackjack tables.”

Louis leaned over to cheers his glass to Nick’s. “Dreams really do come true."

 ...

They stood in the hotel lobby, looking at everything in complete awe just like at the airport. Nick wasn’t kidding about it being swanky, Louis thought to himself. He was almost afraid to touch anything; it all looked so shiny and new. And fucking expensive. They probably belonged in some sketchy hotel in old Vegas, but it was too late for that, they were here now, and to be honest, when Louis peered around, everyone looked kind of drunk anyways.

Niall was buzzing with excitement, his mouth running non-stop. “This is mental! Everyone has a drink in their hand. Everyone!” he looked over at the receptionist for answers. “Can you really drink anywhere?”

She smiled at them knowingly, obviously having to answer this question many times a day. “You can drink wherever you like. Even at the mall.”

Niall stared at her like his mind was blown. “I’m never leaving.”

Nick turned around to hand them their key cards, giving Niall a little pinch on the cheek when he gave him his. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now, Niall. I’ve been told you shouldn’t want to come back for a very long time after a week here, let’s aim for that goal.” They all looked at Nick expectantly for their next set of instructions. He smiled, amused that they were catching on so quickly. “Alright, so, I’m thinking booze, booze, steak dinner, more booze. Yes? Good.”

Niall looked like he was going to pass out at the mention of steak dinner as Nick herded them over to the elevators. They chatted animatedly to each other while Louis remained silent, wondering how much Nick had dropped on this trip. He cringed at the thought. He may have been an overbearing hipster prick at times, but hell if he wasn’t a generous one. Louis figured the only way they could pay him back was to do his bidding, and have the time of their lives. Done and done.

Harry and Louis’ room was the first one they stopped at, Nick pointing a finger at each of them.“No funny business you two, I want everyone dressed and ready to party in a forty five minutes."

Harry nodded obediently as Louis opened their door, flashing a middle finger at Nick behind his head. They walked into the entry way, throwing their bags down, and paced the room, taking it all in.

“Holy shit, this is bigger than my flat,” Harry sputtered out, walking over to check out the view from the window.

Louis threw himself on the bed, groaning at how soft it was underneath him. “Oh my fucking god, this is what heaven feels like. No one can tell me otherwise.”

He lay there for a few moments before he felt Harry’s lips on his neck. He turned over, tugging at his arm to pull him down on top of him.

Harry laughed, wriggling his arm out of Louis’ hold. “I’m going to shower, no funny business remember?”

Louis made another feeble attempt at pulling him onto the bed. “I have our funny business down to a science, though. There’s time.” He added a pout on the end for emphasis.

Harry offered him a longer kiss, ruffling his hair when he leaned back up. “Maybe I want to enjoy this bed at a more leisurely pace later,"

Louis grumbled, reaching up to curl a finger around his t shirt. “Fine, Styles, you win. I’ll be in here drinking and not touching myself.”

Harry kicked his shoes to the side and pulled his shirt off, cocking an eyebrow at Louis. “Why don’t I believe you?”

Louis shrugged, crawling off the bed to make his way over to the mini bar. He inspected the inside, deciding on a beer. He twisted the top off, turning back to Harry with an innocent look on his face. “Guess you’ll never know. Now, shoo.”

Harry gave him a funny look before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom. Louis smiled when he shut the door. It was just too easy to tease poor Harry. He would much rather wait to have _his_ hands on him thank you very much. Louis had spent enough years with his own, why have his when he could have Harry’s? Harry, with his slender fingers, massive palms, and his hands were always warm for some reason…okay, that’s not helping.

Louis shook it off, bending down to unzip his suitcase, riffling through it to pull out the clothes he had bought before they left. He decided to go shopping on his own and was pretty stoked to show Nick and prove that yes, he can indeed dress himself respectfully if pressed.

He was soon on beer number two and thoroughly engrossed in one of the many welcome to Las Vegas magazines that were placed around the room. He was deep into an article about some Chef named Bobby Flay – either he was a complete jackass or this was a very badly written story, Louis really couldn’t tell - when Harry emerged from the bathroom, drying out his hair with a towel.

Louis closed the magazine, slamming it on the bed dramatically. “Harry…no,”

He stopped moving the towel, looking over at Louis with surprise. “What happened?”

“This. What you’re wearing,” Louis gestured with his hand. “All black. Are you kidding?”

Harry remained still, face growing increasingly confused. “No?”

Louis let out a strangled noise, bouncing off the bed to collect his clothes, shoving them under one arm and pulling Harry down for a hard kiss with the other. He let him go, narrowing his eyes. “You’re too fucking fit for your own good, babe.” He blushed to the tips of his ears as Louis pinched his butt on the way to the bathroom.

Louis leaned his forehead on the door when he closed it, cursing Harry and his illegal black jeans. “He’s rude,” Louis said to the mirror before jumping into the shower himself, and did everything to not think about how good Harry looked. It might have been the fastest shower of his life. He toweled himself off and started putting on his clothes wondering why in the world they were getting changed in the bathroom in the first place. What was with this modesty all of a sudden? Of all the places, Vegas was not for being shy.  

He opened the door when he started blow drying his hair, watching Harry in the mirror as he came up to the doorway, a beer in his hand, also seemingly engrossed in the article Louis was reading. “Who’s Bobby Flay?” he asked before looking up to meet Louis’ eyes in the mirror, his lips spreading out into a warm smile. “Oh well, now who’s the fit one,”

Louis waved him off as he took out an embarrassing amount of hair products. It’s not his fault his hair didn’t want to work with him and he needed a couple different things to tackle it with and well, he really blamed Zayn for this slight problem. “Let’s stop with that nonsense, I just happen to look good in Top Man. The clothes are merely a mirage, Harry,” he said winking at him in the mirror.

Before Harry could speak again, there was a loud knock at the door. He sighed, whispering ‘later’ into Louis’ ear before turning to open the door. Nick walked in with a bottle of champagne in one hand, the other covering his eyes. “There better be clothes on when I take my hand away,”

Louis reached out to smack it away from his eyes. Nick dropped his arm to his side, an 'o' forming on his lips. He looked more than pleased. “Look at you! You have a blazer and brogues on, I'm impressed. Better keep an eye out, Harold. Though may I say, you are looking quite dapper yourself,” he said, sending a smile over Harry’s way.

Harry mumbled a quiet ‘thanks’, as Louis crossed his arms, pointing at the bottle Nick was holding onto. “Did you have that permanently glued to your hand or something?”

“Really, Louis, what kind of light weight do you take me for. It’s a new bottle.” He swung an arm over each of their shoulders, pulling them so close their faces were almost touching, squeezing out a laugh from both of them. “Let the games begin.”

 **

The rest of the night was a bit of a whirlwind – drinks at one of the hotel lounges, which consisted of more bottles of wine than should ever be necessary; while Niall played the slots, completely unable to fathom that as long as he kept sitting there, they would keep bringing him beers. He may have even shed a tear at one point.

They were all pretty boozy by the time they made it to dinner, Harry firmly attached to Louis’ side, curling his head into his neck to giggle at something every few minutes, and Louis was pretty sure that people were staring now that Harry was also trying to plant a kiss on him, but he really wasn’t sober enough to care. Instead he put on a bit of a show, pulling Harry into a dramatic movie star kiss, earning him a standing ovation and a few cat calls – your boyfriend is fucking hot! – from a table of 40 something women.

Louis took a bow as Nick beamed at him like a proud mother. “Let’s go dancing.”

And that’s where things started to get really foggy. Nick bought them a table, because why wouldn’t he, and it was soon surrounded by ladies on the prowl – 'it’s like these American girls have fucking accent radar or something' Niall said in disbelief as a little blonde purred into his ear. Liam looked a little startled as well, clearly not used to this kind of attention, but played it off pretty cool when he let himself be dragged to the dance floor by a bachelorette party.

Louis got to work his best bitch face, throwing scathing looks at any girls that danced just a little too close to Harry, wrapping his arms around him and playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, thoroughly enjoying the dirty looks he would get when the girls danced away.

Nick had Zayn up on the table dancing alongside him while they passed a bottle of champagne back and forth, a security guard repeatedly telling them to get down between songs, which Nick answered by shoving a couple of folded up bills into his hand. “It’s my birthday and I will dance on this table if I want to!" Zayn smiled at him like he was the best thing since sliced bread, and Louis might have recalled a few kisses shared as well.

It was all a pretty smashing time…that was until it was the next morning…

**

“Oh my god, please tell me why I couldn't have just passed away in the middle of the night,” Louis moaned, pressing a pillow onto his face.

He could hear Harry’s muffled laughter beside him, and a gentle hand rubbing circles on his stomach. He pulled the pillow away to look at him, his face looking happy and healthy. Louis frowned deeply. “Why aren’t you hung over. You need to be. I can’t do this alone, Harry.”

Harry only laughed harder, shuffling to get closer to Louis, who turned a little green at the movement. “You guys are heavy weights. There’s no way I could keep up with you. You know that we have to be down at the pool for this cabana that Nick rented in like an hour right?”

Louis groaned for extended period of time. “No, that isn’t possible. There can’t be any booze left. Not after last night.”

“There is, and we have to go.”

Louis turned to look at him again, pouting his lips. “Why are you being so mean to me?”

Harry tittered with laughter, holding himself on his forearms to hover over Louis, placing little kisses along his neck. “Am I being mean now?”

Here was one of those times where Louis wished that Harry wore clothes to bed because this was a matter of life or death, mostly leaning towards the death side. He placed a hand on Harry’s chest.

“Babe, I’m already regretting this as I say it, but do you think…we could do this in a few hours when I _don’t_ want to die?

Harry sighed, but kissed him a few more times before propping himself back up to look down at him. “You’ll feel better once you get some sun,”

Louis reached up his hands to cup Harry’s face, and was certain this movement was equivalent to climbing Mount Everest, so Louis was seriously sorry about turning Harry down. “Ugh, I don’t deserve you.”

Harry leaned in to kiss him once more on the cheek. “Yes, you do…” and his voice dropped off like he was going to say something else, and Louis could almost taste the underlying 'I love you' there. “Come on, we have a pool party to get to. You can sit on the floor of the shower with me.”

Louis looked sad. “God that seems so far way. Can you bring the shower to me?”

And when Harry got off the bed and carefully picked Louis up in his arms and carried him there, he knew that he was definitely in love with him.

 ...

Louis sprawled out on a lounge chair as soon as they got to their obnoxiously expensive cabana. “Just leave me here to die, okay.”

Nick stepped away from the waitress, a mimosa in his hand already. “I'll assume he's been like this all morning?"

Harry nodded. “He’s been moaning and groaning since I stuck him in the shower with me.” They all paused mid sip, staring at Harry. “That did not come out how I meant it to sound.”

Zayn laughed from where he was curled up on a chair, sounding a little pained as well. “I’m on the same page as you, Louis. Everything hurts. Thank god my first round of competition isn’t until Monday.”

Niall looked at them like they were from another planet. “You guys need some Irish in ya,”

Nick held up a finger. “Actually, I’m pretty sure we’ve all had some at some point, thanks for the offer though, Niall.”

Louis lifted his head a little. “Excuse me, do not include me in your ‘we’s’ thank you very much.” Louis felt a shadow over him a few moments later and lifted his glasses. Nick was smiling down at him, grin cheeky and mischievous – that’s never good - a glass thrust in front of Louis. “Can I include you in this?”

Louis eyed the glass suspiciously. “Am I going to regret this a little or a lot?”

Nick patted his cheek, leaving the glass beside him. “You’ll be fine, love. Just a little party favour in there. You’ll be floating on a cloud in no time.”

Louis figured that anything could be better than how he felt right now, so he sat up and sipped his drink, motioning at Harry with his head. “Hey, why don’t you come and sit with me,”

Harry walked over to his chair, going to sit down on the front, but Louis reached out a hand shaking his head. “No behind me, I just need to lay my head in your lap for a while.”

Harry settled in behind him, his body warm against Louis’, his fingers massaging his shoulders while he spoke with Niall and Liam. Louis didn’t know how long he had been lying that way but all of a sudden he was feeling really, really good. The music sounded good. The sun felt good. Harry felt good. Everything was just so good. He was vibing. He was chill. Chillin even. Chillinnnggg. Chillaxing.

“Lou, you just said chillaxing like five times in a row.”

Louis peeled open his eyes to see Harry giving him a bemused look. He pressed a finger against Harry's lips. “Shh. That was my inside voice.”

“Someone’s feeling good,” he could hear the smile in Nick’s voice, so he sat up to meet it, with the help of Harry because he was a little more than sluggish.

He pulled off his sunglasses, squinting over at Nick, who now had Zayn in his lap, his arms wrapped around his waist, and Zayn had never looked more peaceful. He made a squiggling motion at them with his sunglasses. “What’s going on here?”

Nick shrugged like it was perfectly normal thing to be doing together. “We’re dating now. Nothing of it.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at them, mouth drawn in frown. “Are you fucking with me?” Nick just smiled. He looked at Zayn now for answers.“Is he fucking with me?”

Zayn just shook his head no, letting Nick speak for them again. “Why, are you jealous, Louis?” Nick said pointedly, complete with obnoxious eyebrow wiggle.

Louis knew that he was talking about his and Zayn’s little trysts, which have been few and far between over the years and Louis was not going to let Nick ruin his high. He was chillaxed god dammit.

Louis sent him a subtle middle finger, hoping that Harry didn’t see. He seemed oblivious enough, humming quietly behind Louis, resting back against the chair and bobbing his head along to the music. He looked just…completely fuckable right now, and Louis wanted to do very bad things to him. Yes, Louis really wanted to fuck him…but he wasn't really sure how that would go right now from his end of things. He decided he would settle for getting his mouth on Harry instead. But god. He did indeed want to fuck him. A lot. He just needed to get that out there to the universe one more time.

“What did you say, Lou?”

Louis whipped his head back to look at Harry, who had a hand on his back now. “What? Nothing!” This whole inside voice thing was being a little bitch. Go with stupidity, Louis. “Er, I mean, where’s Niall and Liam?”

Harry pointed towards a cabana down the way from theirs. “Partying with those girls they met last night.”

Louis gave an impressed nod, mostly for Liam’s sake. “Good on him, Liam needed a partner in crime,” He turned to Nick and Zayn, giving them a signal that they all knew well from years of practice. “So, I need to go and grab something from the room. And Harry needs to help me. Also, we shall be discussing you two further later on. But, yes, right now I need to get that thing.”

Zayn’s smile widened. “Ohhh, right. That thing. Yeah, you better get that,” and Nick chimed in, naturally. “Yes, that thing is very, very important, but so is this cabana, Louis. Just don’t make a day of it. Ta!”

Poor Harry, bless his heart, looked completely lost. “Are you guys all on drugs?”

Louis smiled brightly, grabbing his hand to haul him up. “Yes, actually we are!”

Harry followed along behind him and Louis purposely avoided his eyes while they were waiting in the elevator, because teasing Harry was kind of great. He could tell he was getting increasingly annoyed with Louis ignoring him; he could almost feel it vibrating off of him when he stood close to Louis as he opened to the door to their room.

Louis quickly pounced on him when the door closed; lips sucking on Harry’s neck, pulling at the string of his board shorts. “Get these off now and get on that bed.”

Harry smirked, running his hands through Louis’ hair. “Ah, I see. There’s no thing. Tricky.”

Louis bit down on his neck, earning him a startled gasp. “You’re the thing, Harry. Too much talking, not enough undressing. I want to see that ass Styles, let’s go.”

Harry yelped when Louis gave him a little slap on the ass, and he spent the next thirty minutes with his face buried between it.

...

Louis didn’t think there could be anything better than hearing his name leave Harry’s lips. In little pants, sometimes in a whisper, other times in a groan. It was the like perfect perverted little soundtrack that he had on loop in his head.

Harry seemed pensive right now, like he wanted to ask Louis something but wasn’t sure. Louis watched him biting his lip, squeezing his fingers into his hip to get his attention. “Babe, what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

Harry chewed his lip a little longer before talking. “I…um…have you ever slept with Nick?”

Louis almost fell off the bed in shock. “What?! No. God…no,”

“Er…what about Zayn?”

Fuck. This was getting awkward. Not the conversation he imagined to be having right now. Louis squeezed him again to get his attention. Harry darted his eyes over to him. “Why are you asking all this? I mean, does it matter?”

Harry shook his head with a sigh. “No…it’s just…I hear little comments here and there, and I’m not stupid Louis, I know that you have experience…and…I’m just wondering why you don’t want to do that with me?” He kept going before Louis could answer him. “Like, I’ve only had one serious boyfriend, so I was worried that maybe that was why, like I wouldn’t be good or something and…”

Louis scrambled on top of him, hands on his shoulders to give him a little shake. “Harry, you have no idea how much I want to do that. I'm just taking my time, okay? There’s not a chance I would think you would be bad, because you are _amazing,_ please trust me,” he leaned down to kiss him softly. “And I’m not sleeping with Zayn, or anyone else for that matter. There’s only you, Harry.”

Harry nodded, holding onto Louis’ wrists. “Okay…I’m sorry…”

Louis kissed him again to make everything stop coming out of his mouth, because he felt like his heart was throwing up. “No more I’m sorry’s. Please.”

Harry stayed silent after that, moving to sit up, so Louis climbed off him, letting him slip his clothes back on. He turned back, looking at Louis. “We should probably get back down there before Nick sends out a search party,” he said with a smile that Louis knew wasn’t quite right. "We're good?"

“Yeah, of course we’re good.”

Louis wasn’t really sure of that, but he suddenly thought of a way that he can show Harry they will be. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys, thank you for reading as always!! XOXO

Louis looked at Nick and Zayn expectantly. “So, what do you guys think?”

…

 

The rest of the day had been spent by the pool, making sure Nick got his monies worth out of their cabana – how people got their monies worth dropping over two grand just for somewhere to lay down and drink over-priced booze was beyond their comprehension, but Nick insisted it’s what all the celebrities did – so by the time they made their way to dinner that night everyone was pretty mellowed out, opting to have a somewhat subdued evening. Nick let them off the hook, noting to himself that Harry seemed a bit off, and stated that he and Zayn were going to turn in early so they could have a big day tomorrow.

However, Zayn sent Louis a message asking him what was up, as he was an expert on reading him after so many years of boyfriends and breakups, so he told him to stop by their room for a drink and a talk. Louis was grateful, because he really did need to speak to them. He left Harry with Liam and Niall, who was insisting that they go and find some of the yard long margaritas that everyone seemed to be hauling around with them. Harry looked a little bit wary, but went along with it anyways, giving Louis a kiss and hug with a ‘are you sure you don’t want to come?’ Louis assured him he was fine and that he would see him later, winking at Niall for helping him get Harry out of the room for a while. Once they left, Louis settled onto their bed with his lap top and a beer – plans worked better with drinks, everyone knows this – and got to researching what he had conjured up in his mind earlier that day.

Once he had it all mapped out, he headed down the hall to present the idea to Nick and Zayn.

…

 

Which had led up to now; both of them hugging him tightly after he asked what they thought.

They let go a few seconds later, Nick holding him out by the shoulders to look at his face. “Aw, our Louis is in love.”

Louis blushed, feeling his heart pound a little faster. “I suppose I am,” he hesitated, thinking about the part of his plan that was kind of shit for their friends. “We’ll only be gone for two days, I promise, Nick.”

He held onto his shoulders again, searching his eyes. “Don’t even worry about that. Stay the week. Niall can take your room, I’m sure he’ll be thoroughly pleased,” he looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled like a light bulb went off in his head. “I know just the perfect hotel for you to stay in as well…right Zayn?”

Zayn nodded, blushing a little himself now. “Definitely…I think you guys will love it.”

Louis darted his eyes between them curiously. “You’ve been to California, Nick?”

Nick drummed his fingers on his chin, contemplating his answer. “Maybe once or twice,”

Louis couldn’t believe it. How had his friends become this good at hiding in plain sight? “You sneaky bastards, how do I miss these things?”

Nick agreed. “I know, we should work for the CIA or something useful like that.” He walked over to his laptop, pulling up a hotel website. “Okay, let’s book you a room.”

Louis stood behind him, looking at the page nervously. He had some money, but nothing to cover what Nick’s standards were. “Looks like I can kiss some of my savings goodbye. Worth it though.”

Nick twisted around to face him. “Your money’s no good here, Louis. I’m taking care of this."

Louis’ eyebrows shot up as he started shaking his head. “Nick, don’t be bloody insane, you already paid for all of this!” he exclaimed, gesturing around the room.

Nick immediately protested. “I love grand gestures," Louis tried to cut him off, but Nick promptly stopped him. “Louis, what’s the point of me having all this money if I can’t treat the people I love. You guys are like family,”

Louis groaned, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. “You had to play the love and family cards, hey?”

Zayn walked over to hug Nick from behind, placing a kiss on his head and murmured something in his ear that Louis couldn’t make out, but it caused Nick to smile to himself and kiss his hand in return. They may have been sneaky bastards, but they were cute ones.

Louis sighed, resigning to the fact that he couldn’t win here. “Nick, you know that none of us are ever going to be able to pay you back, right?”

Nick gave him a sly smile. “Zayn pays me back enough for all of you. Trust me.”

“I…didn’t need that much information. But, thank you, truly. I love you guys."

Zayn reached out for his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Of course, Lou. We love you too. We just want you to be happy.”

Louis smiled. “I am.”

“Well, that’s all that matters then.”

Louis ran a hand through his hair, remembering something else. “Shit, sorry I’ll be missing your competition. Though to be fair, I did say I wasn’t going to make it.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “But, bring us home a trophy to show off alright?”

Zayn smiled now too.“Will do.”

Nick glanced at them, his face antsy. “So, can I book this then?”

Louis nodded yes. “I can never thank you enough.”

**

After they had gotten everything booked, Louis went down to the front desk to figure out a car rental and prayed that driving on the wrong side of the road was something he could master quickly. The drive itself seemed pretty straightforward, so he wasn’t too worried about that. Now he just needed to get Harry out of the hotel in the morning without him being suspicious. Hmm…what kind of lie could he tell him, Louis wondered. What if he told him he really wanted to see the desert when the sun rises? He almost smacked his head. Christ. He would never believe that shit. However, Louis could say its research for his article…yes. Good. Nice lie, Louis.

He decided to have a drink in the lounge before going back up to the room, because people watching was truly an art form in Vegas. There were times when he really didn’t even know where to look. There were people trying to hook up. People trying to look rich (and bored? Apparently that was a thing). People who had clearly been drinking all day. People who looked suspiciously like prostitutes… It was quite something.

He ordered another glass of wine to take back to the room with him, admiring the pour on the elevator ride. Gotta love America, go big or go home. When he got back to the room, Harry was there laying on the bed, watching some cooking show on the Food Network. He looked over at Louis with a smile, and his heart kind of skipped a beat. He pointed the clicker at the TV, “Bobby Flay.”

“Ah. The man. The Mystery. How were the margaritas?”

Harry laughed, turning the TV down a bit. “There's nothing like watching Niall beat himself in a drinking contest.”

Louis placed his wine on the side table, climbing onto the bed to settle in next to Harry. “Oh yeah? He finished the yard?”

“And then some. I left them with another group of girls they picked up.”

Louis smiled around a sip of wine. “I'm glad he’s having fun and keeping Liam entertained.”

Harry hummed in agreement, shifting a little so his head was now resting on Louis’ chest. Louis twirled a curl around his finger, watching it form a ringlet. “I bet those girls had a thing for your hair, people do seem to be quite taken with it,”

Harry cuddled in closer. “I only care if you’re taken with it.”

He scratched his fingers lightly into his scalp. “Why do you think I’m always playing with it?” Louis paused, thinking it was now or never to drop his plan. “Hey, this is going to sound kind of strange, but do you think you would mind getting up early with me tomorrow? I want to um…drive out to the desert and check out the sunrise…for my story of course.”

Harry tilted his head up. “You’re going to drive?”

Louis shrugged. “It can’t be that hard. I’ll figure it out.”

A smile tugged on his lips. “If you say so.” He dropped his back head down. “And sure. If that’s what you want to do. I’m in.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Harry mumbled into his chest, stifling a yawn. “Course.”

Louis gave him a little nudge. “You tired?”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah, kind of. I think that was just a little too much fun in the sun today.”

Louis placed a kiss in his hair. “You can sleep, you know. I wanted to write a little still,”

Harry just hugged him closer. “Mmm, yeah, alright.”

Louis laughed, rubbing his forearms. “I kind of need to get out of bed to do that, Harry.”

“Boo,” he grumbled, but released his arms, rolling over to scoot under the covers.

Louis waited until he could hear Harry’s shallow breathing, making sure he was in a deeper sleep before opening up his lap top again to double check that everything was ready to go in the morning. He didn’t know why he was being so paranoid, but he just wanted everything to be perfect. He didn’t even know if he would be able to sleep at all that night, he was so on edge with giddiness and nerves.

He glanced over at Harry’s sleeping form and decided that he just looked way too cozy and hell, Louis wasn’t actually going to write anything anyways, and lying next to Harry always relaxed him. He shut down his computer and shucked his clothes, crawling in behind him. He settled under the blankets and traced his fingers along Harry’s back, drawing little mindless patterns until he felt his eyes getting heavy with sleep.

**

Usually Louis would complain endlessly about having to get up at the crack of dawn, and in some cases he just refused to wake up all together, but for the first time ever he was up and raring to go.

Harry was still a bit groggy while they waited outside for the car, unable to believe that Louis was so energetic as well. “You sure we’re just catching a sunrise? You’re never awake for anything.”

Louis poked him in the chest. “Not true. I wake up to kiss you before you go to work,”

Harry hung his head to the ground; biting back a smile. “I suppose you do, yes.”

Louis wanted to kiss him all over, but the valet was coming back up to him with the keys to the car, so that was going to have to wait. Louis wiped his hands on his shorts, thinking okay breathe. You can do this. It’s driving. In a foreign country. On the other side of the road. No big deal right?

He gave Harry a nervous smile before hopping into the driver’s seat, adjusting everything accordingly and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked mildly terrified. Harry was eying him with amusement. “Are you actually going to be able to do this?"”

“Yes! Of course. Let’s get on our way.”

Louis swallowed a few times before putting the car into drive and only had a few minor heart attacks while making his way to the highway. Well this was alright he thought, driving in one straight line was much better for his well- being. Since it turned out the desert was actually pretty boring to look at, Harry dozed off for a while and Louis finally relaxed, pulling out his IPod to set up the list he had made for when then got close to the California state line.

It turned out that their lingering jet lag came in handy, as Harry fell asleep for quite a while, not waking up until they were well past the California border. He blinked his eyes a few times, frowning when he looked out the window. He turned to Louis. “Where are we going exactly? I think you missed the sun rise. By a lot.”

Louis grinned, pointing at his IPod. “If you press play on that it will give you a hint.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow, but did as he was told. When the first few notes of ‘Going to California’ floated through the car, Harry whipped his head at Louis, eyes wide. “What…”

Louis reached over to grab his hand; bringing it to his lips. “You said you always wanted to go to California, so…” he shrugged.

Louis faced the road again, but he could tell that Harry was staring at him open mouthed. “Louis! Are you being fucking serious right now?!”

He couldn’t contain his laughter. Harry only ever used the word fuck if he was flustered. It was kind of one of his favorite things about him, because Louis had a bad case of trucker mouth. He figured he swore enough for the both of them. He looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye. “Very serious, Harry. We should be in Santa Monica in like an hour and a half?”

“Santa Monica,” he whispered out. He must have opened and closed his mouth about a hundred times before falling into a quiet trance.

Louis didn’t really mind, he couldn’t exactly give Harry the attention that he wanted to while he was also trying to get them to their destination in one piece. Harry sang along to the songs and looked at Louis in awe after each one was over from the remainder of the trip. Louis was also in awe, but it was the traffic instead of Harry that was making him feel this way. How the fuck did people drive in this every day? He said a silent thank you for the tube and apologized for being a twat to it for all these years. He was pretty relieved when they finally turned down the road that their hotel was on.

They pulled into the driveway, and both of them had a little bit of a flip out when they got out of the car. Harry tugged on his arm. “Holy shit, it’s right on the beach. We’re on a proper California beach! I think I may pass out.”

Louis couldn’t quite believe it either. Nick had really gone all out for them. Again. Louis got Harry’s attention away from the sand and ocean (somehow) “Hey, let’s check in and then we’ll go straight to the beach, I promise."

Harry followed Louis in a daze, letting himself be guided inside the cool lobby, and was soon babbling excitedly all over again when they go to their room. It was yet another posh suite; Louis peered around, smiling faintly at the image of Zayn and Nick secretly holed up there. 

Harry hurried over to the sliding doors and stepped out onto the balcony, leaning over the railing to take in the view. Louis watched him shaking his head continuously and resisted the urge to go and hug him. He wanted Harry to have this moment alone.

He turned around after a few minutes and bounded over to Louis, hugging him so hard that he knocked them both over and onto the bed. Louis doesn’t want to admit that he let out a sort of womanly shriek. But he might have. “Harry, some warning before you tackle me next time. I used to have ribs,”

Harry sat astride him, still baffled. “This…this is too much, Lou. Why?”

Louis picked at an invisible thread on Harry’s shirt before looking up at him. “Because, I want you to be happy.”

“I was happy in Vegas too, you know.”

Louis brushed a hand under his shirt, feeling Harry shiver at the touch. “Yeah, but _this_ happy was so much better…I just want you to know that there’s only you okay? You’re the only boy that I want to call my friend.” Louis immediately pulled a face. “Well, that was remarkably cheesy. I apologize. But, you get where I was going with it, I hope.”

Harry leaned down to kiss him, his mouth warm and familiar, his tongue a memory that Louis never wanted to forget. He pulled away, his lips quirked into a smile. “I guess you win the best boyfriend ever award then,"

Louis bounced a fist on the bed. “Dammit, I don’t even have a speech prepared.”

Harry sat up bringing Louis along with him as he edged off the bed. “Come on, you can write one at the beach… a proper California beach, Lou!”

 ...

Luis could definitely understand Harry’s excitement now, because once he was sprawled out on the sand on a beach towel he couldn’t really believe they were in California either. It may seem like a cliché, but it _is_ the dream isn’t it? It’s what people have written hundreds of songs about, and Louis now knew why.

Harry was a ways down the beach, taking pictures of literally everything around him – the people, the sand, the seagulls, the ocean, Louis, you name it; he has captured it. He came and sat down next to Louis a while later, his hair a crazy mess from the slight breeze in the air, his skin tinted gold from the sun. He just looked so damn happy that Louis wanted to take this moment and build it a home in his fucking heart because god, he was pretty in love with Harry and it was turning him into a sentimental prick. But he was kind of okay with it.

Louis sat up on his elbows, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose. “Hey, do you mind if I go and have a nap? I’m a bit knackered from the drive. It was only a tiny bit nerve racking.”

Harry lay down next to him, rolling on his side to whisper in his ear. “Do you mind if I come with you?”

No, Louis did not mind that at all.

Harry curled around him once they closed the door, fingers slipping under Louis’ shirt, his tongue running along the vein at Louis neck. He gave a breathy laugh. “This does not feel like it's leading to a nap,"

Harry’s hand inched lower on his stomach, grazing the top of his shorts. “That’s because I’m not tired yet. Think you know of any ways to help me with that?”

Louis swallowed hard. Well saucy Harry was something else wasn’t he. “Oh, I’ve thought of a lot of different ways, trust me.”

“Show me.”

 ...

Louis was sweating. Louis did not like sweating unless it was for a very good reason, which is why he avoided any kind of exercise at all cost. However, he could deal with it if the outcome was that he had just fucked Harry. He may even have to take up some sort of activity just to keep up with him. Harry was in excellent shape. This should be depressing news, but not in Louis’ case. Because he gets to keep Harry.

He turned over to rest his head against Harry’s, who was also taking a moment to catch his breath. Louis pushed the damp curls off his forehead, placing a kiss there. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself. “Okay, now I’m ready for a nap.” When he opened his eyes again Harry was watching him, his eyes drowsy. “And babe, I really don’t know what you were worried about. You were simply delicious.”

Harry brought a hand up to his eyes, an embarrassed blush rising up to his cheeks. “ _Lou_ ,"

Louis pulled his hand away, bringing their lips together again. He kissed him a few more times before rolling onto his back, taking a deep breath of the ocean air trailing in from the open patio door. He closed his eyes, reaching blindly for Harry’s hand. He felt their fingers laced together and let a content sigh leave his lips.

California was kind of perfect

... 

He woke up a few hours later, the room dark, save for the lights of the city shining through the windows. He heard a click behind him, and turned to see Harry moving the camera away quickly, a devilish grin on his face.

“Were you taking pictures of me while I was sleeping?"

Harry reached out to tickle his side. “You looked so cute, I just couldn’t resist.”

Louis slapped his hand away. “Harry, I am not cute. I am ruggedly handsome,”

Harry snorted with laughter. “That makes you sound 50.”

“It actually makes me sound like Gerard Butler,”

Harry put the camera down on the table beside him, crawling over to Louis. “Oh, well in that case…”

Louis started to roll away from him. “No, get away from me, you will not touch me when I know for a fact you’re thinking of the Butler.”

Harry grabbed onto his shoulder, pushing him back into the pillows, lifting his arm so he fit himself under his shoulder. “I’d rather have Louis Tomlinson.”

“You are a terrible liar, Harry Styles. But I love you anyways.” Louis’ eyes popped opened. Oh. 

Harry tensed under him, but Louis stroked his hair to reassure him. “You don’t have to say it back if you aren’t ready, it's okay,"

Harry glanced up at him. “Are you crazy? I think I’ve been in love with you since that day in the park,"

Louis nodded. “That’s a relief, because I’m pretty sure I’ve felt the same since I was spying on you in your shop while you danced around in that ridiculous flower headband.”

Louis could almost sense the eye roll. “I think you may have a fetish for those things,”

“I don’t know, maybe you should wear one in the bedroom one time and we’ll find out.”

Harry laughed, poking him in the side. “Ooh, kinky.”

Louis patted his back. “Indeed. Now, let’s go down to the pier and make out at the top of the ferris wheel.”

Harry sat up, stretching his arms over his head, turning to give Louis a smile. “You going to use that in your story?”

Louis shook his head, leaning in for a kiss. “No, Harry. I’m going to use it in our story.”

 

 FIN


End file.
